ADVENIMIENTO DE EVENTOS DESAFORTUNADOS
by SIKKANDDA
Summary: OK, Debo aclarar algo antes de, AMO a Byakuya sama pero tenia que ser mi villano, simplemente le quedaba muy bien el papel, byakusin esta pasadno por un problemita, que pasara cuando tenga enfrente el objeto de su obsesion? es ichiruki.... lean 0
1. Chapter 1

Holitas este es un segudo intento de fic, esta dedicado a mis saltamontes, pola, kristel y ayame jejeje trio de morbosas, bien que dicen que no quieren pero bien que leeran esto.

Debo aclarar algo antes de, AMO a Byakuya sama pero tenia que ser mi villano, simplemente le quedaba muy bien el papel shuuuuu asi que a los amantes del kuchiki mayor no me maten, casi me cuelgo por hacer esto jejeje

O si es ichiruk yo AMO el ichiruki asi que si aman el ichiruki son bienvenidos y si no tienen nada en contra del ichiruki tambien jajajaja

Bueno ahora si

-dialogos-

-_pensamientos-_

…………………… cambio de escena

ADVENIMIENTO DE EVENTOS DESAFORUTNADOS

3:00 am

No podía dormir, desde hace mucho tiempo que le estaba dando vueltas al asunto, sabia que estaba mal, sabia que no debía hacerlo, sabia que rompería la única promesa que había hecho a su esposa. No quería hacerlo, se sentiría muy mal si lastimaba a la que se había convertido en su hermana……….. Pero DEMONIOS es que, ¿cuando había cambiado tanto?, dejo de ser una chiquilla miedosa para convertirse en una mujer, tan parecida y tan distinta a Hisana, la misma cara, el mismo cuerpo y aun así, un espíritu tan diferente, fuerte, valiente, seductor.

.

..

…

…..

¿Ni sama?- Escucho la voz de la persona que le había quitado el sueño hace muchas noches atrás

¿Qué haces aquí Rukia?, pensé que estabas en Karakura- contesto tratando de recobrar la calma, pero la silueta de la shinigami reflejada en la luz de luna no le estaba ayudando nada

-Vine a recoger unas cosas, ya me iba, pero quería verte primero ni sama, hace tanto que estoy en karakura que ya extrañaba mi casa, y a ti- dijo acercándose lentamente hacia el futon donde estaba su hermano, se recostó sobre su regazo. –Contigo me siento mejor- dijo casi en un susurro, dejando al capitan del sexto escuadrón sin ninguna fuerza de voluntad para oponerse.

Tomo a la pequeña shinigami de los hombros y la volteo suavemente sobre el futon, quedado sobre ella-¿ni sama? ¿Qué…- no pudo terminar la pregunta porque los labios del capitán la habían callado. Byakuya la besaba con premura, tenia hambre, mucha hambre de ella, y ahora que la tenia, no pensaba soltarla. Rukia contestaba el beso tímidamente hasta que dejo paso a su lengua.

Lentamente Byakuya metia su mano debajo del traje, el beso ya no era suficiente, quería…. NO, necesitaba mas, la tomaría toda y después no la dejaría regresar.

Se abrio paso lentamente por su pecho hasta llegar a su blanco vientre, que beso y mordisqueo hasta que dejo pequeñas marcas rosadas, se detuvo un momento para ver lo que habia hecho y sonrio esas marcas eran suyas, era el primer hombre que profanaba esa selva virgen y sentia que su ego masculino explotaria, levanto la mirada para ver a su Rukia, ella solo atinaba a soltar gemidos ahogados, podia sentir su respiración agitada y un tono rosado llenaban sus mejillas… por kami… estaba mas hermosa que nunca.

Ya no podía mas, iba a terminar con esto de una ves por todas. Levanto a la shinigami, la despojo de la prenda que le quedaba cuando.

-basta-

Levanto la mirada para ver quien había dicho eso pero no había nadie

-basta-

Una vez mas-¿Quién anda ahí?- pregunto volteando a ver quien era

-basta Byakuya tu no quieres hacer esto- se vio a si mismo, otro, Byakuya en frente de el con cara de reproche y desaprobación

-prometio que la protegeria- ahora era Hisana quien estaba en frente de el con la mirada llorosa

-ni sama yo te quiero mucho, eres mi hermano, no me hagas esto- una triste y confundida rukia le devolvia la mirada

-Bastardo te voy a matar Byakuya- un furico ichigo kurosaki le devolvia una mirada de odio, si las miradas mataran Byakuya solo seria particulas espirituales.

-basta-

-basta-

-basta-

-BASTA-

Se levanto de golpe del futon, estaba solo, todo había sido una jugarreta de su propios pensamientos, se reprendió a si mismo por quien sabe cuanta vez.

No permitiría que nadie se enterara de esto, lo mejor seria que ella siguiera en el mundo humano, no le gustaba que estuviera con el shinigami sustituto pero era mejor que estuviera lo mas lejos posible de el.

Cumpliría la promesa que le hizo a su esposa, protegería a Rukia de cualquiera que quisiera dañarla, incluso el.

Kuchiki Byakuya salio de su habitación, dirigiendose hacia su despacho y se puso a trabajar, esa seria una noche mas en vela.

…………………………………………………………..

-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-

Un Chico de 16 años de llamativo cabello naranja y ojos dorados desperto gritando , estaba sudanndo frio, acababa de tener una pesadilla, no estaba seguro que habia soñado, pero no le agradaba para nada, tenia miedo mucho miedo, y con mucha inseguridad, se levanto hasta quedarse sentado en su cama y observo su habitacion, todo estaba en orden, su escritoio, su puerta, su cama, su armario…….. su armario. Se levanto rapidamente hacia el armario y lo deslizo lentamente, diviso una figura pequeña y delgada, subiendo y bajando lentamente al compas de su respiracion. Ichigo suspiro lentamente, y sintio un alivio extraño, no sabia porque, pero el ver a Rukia dormir tranquilamente, lo hacia sentirse major, regreso lentamente a la cama y poco a poco fue reconciliando el sueño una vez mas.


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2

Holitas Sikkandda reportandose desde el mas alla con un nuevo capitulo, muchas gracias a todos los que han leido y escrito algo, me animan a seguirle

Dedicado especialmente para mis saltamontes Pola, Kristel y Ayame

Kristel….. mas te vale que leas esto que bien que quieres XD

Ok Bleach no es mio y no intento nada con esto

Ahora lo que importa el fic ^0^

-ichigo, OI ichigo, holaaaa tierra a ichigo?- rukia estaba tratando de llamar su atención desde la mañana, pero el sustituto parecia en la luna –ICHIGO HAZME CASO BAKA- Rukia le lanza su peluche de chappy que le da directo en la cabeza –porque demonios hiciste eso enana?- dijo ichigo quitandose el peluche de la cara –oiiiii kurosaki kun esta de malas jijijiji- dijo usando su tono escolar, ichigo rodo los ojos, le caia como una patada en el higado que Rukia usara ese meloso tono de voz, no era ella cuando lo usaba e ichigo solia sentirse extraño, le parecia que estaba con otra persona –bueno bueno que quieres, dime y deja de molestar- ichigo se sento al lado de la pelinegra con un bufido y le avento el peluche de conejo de regreso. –te estaba diciendo que tengo que entregar un reporte con mi capitan y que ire este fin de semana que terminen los examenes- ichigo se le quedo mirando por un momento de manera extraña lo que hizo que la shinigami se molestara –OIII QUE NO PRETENDES DECIR NADA?- pregunto ya con su poca paciencia en el limite – que quieres que te diga? No tengo nada que decir, solo vete y regresa y ya- ichigo podia ser tan elocuente (N/A noten el sarcasmo) cuando se lo proponia, la morena se levanto y le dio una patada antes de alejarse molesta –_ese ichigo ESE AHHHHHHH BAKA- _pensaba mientras pateaba un par de cosas que tenia en frente, estaba pasando justo en medio del campo de football –CUIDADOOOOOO- se escucho un grito pero la shinigami seguia en su mundo solo pateo el balon que venia directamente hacia ella y siguió su camino, los demas presentes se quedaron con la boca abierta cuando vieron que el balon daba de lleno en una de las porterias. Tatsuki sonrio antes de volver al juego, cuando kuchiki estaba asi era porque acababa de tener una platica con ichigo, bueno lo que es una "platica" tomando en cuenta de quien estamos hablando, sonrio y regreso al juego.

-ese baka ese BAKAAAAA- siguió molesta hasta la tienda de Urahara San no le importo que estuviera a mitad de dia escolar estaba tan molesta que se iria ese mismo día. El sexy, lindo, inteligente, hermoso….(N/A creo que ya me desvie de la historia ) el tendero esaba sentado en la entrada de su tienda junto con Ururu –ahhhh pero miren quien nos hace el honor de su presencia, la princesa Kuchiki- recibio una mirada de desprecio por parte de la menor, le molestaba que le dijeran esa clase de cosas, aunque claro no se podia discutir con el tendero simplemente hacia lo que le venia en gana (N/A esque con esa sonrisa de comercial yo tambien lo dejo hacer lo que quiera nyaaaaa w) – quiero que abras el acceso a la sociedad de almas , quiero irme - dijo al tiempo que Ururu se paraba a buscar algo –problemas en el paraíso Kuchiki?- pregunto el encargado de la tienda de shinigamis que solo recibio una mirada de molesta confusion por parte de la pelinegra – no se de que hablas- se acerco a la puerta y desaparecio de este mundo.

…………………………………………………………

Ichigo estaba molesto, muy molesto, esa maldita enana lo habia pateado y todo por respoder su pregunta, se hizo una nota mental de jamas volver a contestarle nada a la enana, se levanto de donde estaba y recogio el peluche de conejo blanco que Rukia habia dejado al irse – valla, estaba tan molesta que ni cuenta se dio que dejo su peluche, no se que le ve a este conejo- lo vio directamente a los ojos y el conejo le devolvio la mirada –conejo raro- dijo y se dirigio hacia su salon, si la enana queria a su conejo tendria que ganarselo.

Paso todo el dia y ni rastros de la kuchiki menor, al principio ichigo le molesto que se saltara la clase, por un berrinche, según el, luego comenzo a preocuparse, y ahora estaba histerico, Rukia por lo general siempre le decia a donde iba y nunca se tardaba tanto, parecia leon

Enjaulado dando vueltas en su cuarto. Kon lo veia con preocupación, su nesan no solia hacer eso y las veces que pasaba era porque, o se la llevaban para ser sentenciada o porque todo el mundo se habia olvidado

de ella (N/A referencia Fade to black *--* ame esa pelicula)

-AHHHHHHHH BIEN, SI A LA ENANA DESAGRADECIDA NO LE IMPORTA, AMI TAMPOCO, ME VOY A LA CAMA- se lanzo a su cama y se cubrio con la manta hasta la cabeza, no queria saber nada de nada, Kon lo miro una ves mas antes de salir de la habitacion, queria asegurarse de algo.

………………………………………………………

-bueno, no pude ver a mi capitan, una vez mas esta enfermo, que mal- rukia caminaba hacia la mansion kuchiki, estaba cansada, habia estado todo el dia en su escuadron, llenando papeles, ayudando a los novatos, tratando de separar a Kiyone and Sentarō que estaban peleando por quien cuidaba mejor al capitan. Mientras caminaba por el Seireitei se encontro con Rangiku y Mono –oiiii Rukia que haces aquí?- pregunto la pelirroja-estaba esperando a entregar un reporte con mi capitan pero esta indispuesto, me dirigo a mi casa- contesto la kuchiki menor –AHHHH NOOO ESO SI QUE NO TIENES QUE VENIR CON NOSOTRAS- la teniente del decimo escuadron tomo a Rukia por sorpresa y se la llevo corriendo hacia el lado opuesto de su casa, con una divertida momo que las seguia a distancia.

………………………………………………………..

ya eran las 3 de la mañana y un chico de cabello de zanahoria no habia podido quedarse dormido por mas que lo intentaba, mientras tenia los ojos cerrados, unos ojos violetas le devolvian la mirada, y si los tenia abiertos no dejaba de ver el armario, hogar de su pequeña amiga, y aunque era una molestia, no estaba tranquilo sabiendo que no estaba ahí compartiendo la noche con el (N/A no piensen mal XD no es eso a lo que se refiere ichigo…. Aun), se levanto de su cama y salio por la ventana al techo parece que no dormiria hasta que la enana ojivioleta regresara a casa

………………………………………………………….

-yaiii hip y luego hip mi vapihip mi capitan…..como se llama mi capitan? Hip- una borracha rangiku estaba hablando tonterias al tiempo que Rukia y Momo estaban algo contentas, despues de todo, ya tenian 4 horas tomando sake y aunque fueron las primeras en perder la compostura, no se pusieron tan locas como la pelirroja, caminaban las tres, tambaleandose de un lado a otro hasta que un chico de cabello blanco y baja estatura las detuvo.

-MATSUMOTOOOOOOO QUE SIGNIFICA TODO ESTOOOO?- pregunro un furico capitan Hitsugaya –MI CAPIIIIIIIII- la teniente del decimo escuadron tomo a su capitan de la mano y desaparecio de la vista de las otras dos chicas- bueno yo me despido, te veo mañana kuchiki san- y momo se fue caminando por el lado opuesto de la calle, Rukia observo y se dio cuenta que estaba en la entrada de su casa, camino lentamente hacia su habitacion, no queria hacer mucho escandalo, ya era tarde, o muy temprano, dependiendo de cómo lo veas. Entro a su cuarto y se quedo dormida al instante sin percartarse que un par de ojos oscuros como la noche la habian observado todo el tiempo,.

Una sonrisa torcida se dibujo en los labios del capitan del sexto escuadron, y sin importarle nada mas se adentro a la habitacion de la mas pequeña de los kuchiki.

FIN cap 2

Estan cortitos, prometo que el siguiente sera mas largo y no apto para menores de 18

Nos vemos^0^


	3. Chapter 3

CAPITULO 2

Holitas nyu aqui Sikkandda reportandose con un capitulo mas de mi ichiruki, se supone que es un capitulo algo fuerte a ver como sale, con cariño para mis pequeñas padawan y para todos los que se pasan por aquí,

Bleach no es mio, le pertenece a Tite Kubo sensei, bueno hechas las presentaciones al fic

Yacia en el suelo de la habitacion a obscuras, la tenue luz de la luna timidamente la iluminaba, se podia distinguir el pequeño cuerpo respirando lentamente, todo le dolia, desde el cuerpo hasta el mas profundo rincon de su alma. Llevo su mano hacia sus muslos, pequeñas gotas de sangre aun salian de ella, vestigio de su inocencia arrebatada, suspiro lentamente y los recuerdos llegaron a ella una vez mas esa noche.

_FLASHBACK _

_-NOOOOO NI SAMA ONEGAI- Rukia forcejaba contra lo que parecia un ido Byakuya que la tenia prisionera contra la pared de la habitación de ella, mordisquendo su blanco cuello al tiempo que con su mano libre, se paseaba por las formas de la pequeña. Rukia luchaba con todas sus fuerzas, no sabia como habia terminado en esa situación, estaba demasiado ebria pero, ahora que lo sabia estaba asustada, muy asustada._

_-shhhhhh mi pequeño angel, no seas tan inquieta- decia el capitan mientras que la despojaba de su ropa, con un tiron le arranco la vestimenta y la dejo expuesta solamente con la ropa interior blanca_

_-perfecta- dijose mas para el mismo que para nadie mas y se dispuso a continuar con su labor, la tomo de la cintura y la llevo hasta el futon de la habitación _

_-NI SAMA ONEGAIIII- Rukia pataleaba con todas sus fuerzas tratando de liberarse de su hermano pero le era imposible, no solo era mucho mas fuerte que ella, tambien mas grande y pesado dejando a la pequeña shinigami sola con su destino, ser tomada por quien se habia convertido en su hermano, cerro los ojos esperando lo inevitable._

_-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-solo atino a gritar mientras era tomada por el capitan, rapida, violenta, desgarradoramente dolorosa, le era arrebatada su inocencia, su doncellez, sus suplicas no serian atendidas, sus gritos no serian socorridos, esta vez nadie vendria a salvarla, dejo de gritar cuando el dolor por la perdida de su virginidad paso, ahora solo atinaba a dar pequeños sollozos, cerro los ojos, no podia ver al hombre que la estaba violando, aunque fuera su hermano –ichigo- atino a susurrar en voz baja, pero perfectamente audible para cierto capitan de ojos negros a quien no le agrado nada esuchar el nombre del sustituto, de la boca de ella._

_Salio de Rukia con la misma violencia con la que habia entrado, lastimando a la pequeña en el camino, la volteo con brusquedad dejandola boca abajo del futon, le sujeto los brazos y se acerco hasta su rostro –eres mia, solo debes susurrar, gritar y gemir mi nombre, entendido?- dijo con enojo mientras mordia bruscamente el oido de la chica, haciendola sangrar. Entro una vez mas para terminar lo que habia empezado, aumento la velocidad de las embestidas hasta que no pudo mas, termino en un orgasmo, depositando su semilla blanca dentro del cuerpo de la menor._

_Salio de Rukia lentamente y se acerco a su rostro –te amo mi angel, descansa- le dio un beso en la mejilla, tomo su ropa y salio del cuarto, dejando a una casi desmayada Rukia sola en la habitación._

_FIN FLASH BACK_

Temblaba lentamente, sentía que su cuerpo estaba sucio, marcado, maltratado, ultrajado, ese hombre la había tomado, a la fuerza, Byakuya Kuchiki la había hecho suya y ahora estaba ahí, tirada en el suelo de la habitación, aun desnuda, no le importaba nada, quería morirse, -ichigo- susurro una vez mas el nombre de la persona que mas anhelaba ver en esos momentos, incluso mientras era poseída por Byakuya, ella no dejaba de pensar en el shinigami de cabello naranja.

………………………………………………………………………………

Tenia los ojos abiertos, no tenia nada que envidiarle a los búhos, Ichigo Kurosaki simplemente no podía conciliar el sueño, para que mentir, estaba preocupado por cierta enana de cabello negro, Rukia no tardaba tanto en la sociedad de las almas, solo terminaba sus asuntos y regresaba. Y si le paso algo? Y si un hollow la ataco? Y si….?

-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH- grito con desesperación, en esos momentos maldecía ser terrible para detectar reiatsu, cerro los ojos tratando de concentrarse, nada, simplemente no sentía nada.

Se paro de su cama y subió al techo de su casa y observo la luna. Esa noche la luna estaba rara, casi melancólica, como si hubiera estado llorando, eso inquieto al shinigami de cabello naranja, ahora estaba seguro que Rukia no estaba nada bien, se paro rápidamente y se encamino hacia la tienda de Urahara.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..........

-estas seguro de esto Byakuya?- un grupo de 3 ancianos estaban sentados en frente del capitán, lo miraban de manera inquisitoria,

-Así es- contesto fríamente el capitán mientras observaba a los ancianos

-muy bien, a pesar de que no es una noble, Rukia Kuchiki ha demostrado ser una shinigami valiosa y poderosa, sin mencionar que la educación recibida por nuestra familia ha dado sus frutos- los tres ancianos se observaron uno al otro antes de encarar a Byakuya

-anunciaremos su compromiso formal inmediatamente, puedes retírate- con una reverencia Byakuya se levanto y salio del recinto, en el camino hacia la mansión Kuchiki se encontró con el capitán del onceavo escuadrón, quien lo miro de soslayo mientras sonreía socarronamente

-te van a dar tus pataditas Byakuya- le dice mientras camina hacia el lado opuesto del lugar con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, tendría acción muy pronto

Fin cap 3 jejejeje

Aclarando, la acción no es yaoi, lo siento chicas pero no en esta historia, Kempachi san solo quiere pelear y darse de golpes con quien se deje jejejeje

Bueno eso es todo por ahora nos veemos


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4

Holitas, quiero disculparme antes que nada por tardarme en subir este capitulo pero tenia examenes XD asi que nimodo jejejeje.

Dedico este capitulo a todos los que me han leido, y a mis saltamontes, …. Que mas??? A si VIVA EL ICHIRUKI nyaaaaaaa w

Amanecia sobre el seretei, el sol iluminaba toda el area mostrando las casas, las calles, las hermosas flores de los jardines, todo parecia de lo mas tranquilo en la sociedad de las almas, de no ser por cierta noticia que se expandia mas rapido que una epidemia.

-Y? ya se enteraron?- la teniente del decimo escuadron estaba que no creia lo que sus oidos habian escuchado

-asi es Rangiku san- le contestaba la pequeña pelinegra de la cebolla

-pero esque es imposible momo- contesto la pelirroja –realmente imposible, esque AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH NO ENTIENDO NECESITO SAKE- dijo al tiempo que buscaba como loca debajo del escritorio del capitan peliblanco

-MATSUMOTO, NO HAY SAKE AHÍ, HICE QUE SE DESICIERAN DE EL- contesto el capitan adivinando el pensamiento de su teniente.

-pero capitán- contesto matsumoto- sin mi sake no entiendo que esta pasando- dijo en un lloriqueo

-Matsumoto tu no entiendes nada aun con sake-

-shiro chan no deberias ser tan malo con Rangiku san- le dijo hinamori

-Hinamori cuantas veces te he dicho que…….- no pudo terminar su frase cuando un miembro del sexto escuadron entro al recinto del décimo escuadrón

-Hinamori dono, Matsumoto dono, Hitsugaya taicho - porfavor tenga esto, es una misiva de la mansión Cuchichí

la shinigami pelinegra tomo la carta y la abrió, en ella, encontro una invitación a la ceremonia nupcial del capitán del sexto escuadrón con su amiga

-la próxima luna llena eh?- la pelinegra mirando a sus amigos

-Asi es momo, parece que todo era cierto, deberiamos ir a visitar a Kia chan, estoy segura que necesita platicar con alguien- las dos chicas caminaron a la salida mientras el capitan peliblanco veia la misiva una ves mas

_ESTIMADO CAPITAN HITSUGAYA_

_Sera un honor para la Familia Kuchiki, que nos acompañara a la celebracion nupcial del capitan Byakuya Kuchiki y Rukia Kuchiki, la proxima luna llena en la residencia kuchiki._

_Por favor no falte_

_Atentamente_

_La familia Kuchiki_

-esto no esta nada bien- reflexiono el capitan mirando por la ventana hacia el jardin

* * *

-Oi Urahara, aun no tienes eso listo?- un molesto pelinaranja estaba dando vueltas como león enjaulado en la tienda, parecía que en cualquier momento iba a explotar, habia estado todo el dia esperando y ahora estaba a punto de golpear al primer infortunado que se le pasara en frente

-temo mi estimado Ichigo que no podre abrir el portal hasta la siguiente luna llena

-QUEEEEEEEE?, PORQUE???? ESTO NO ES POSIBLE URAHARA, LA ULTIMA VEZ…..

-la ultima ves tarde casi el mismo tiempo, muchacho, asi que esperas o esperas- contesto el tendero dedicándole una sonrisa de victoria, mientras que el shinigami pelinaranja se dirigia a la salida

-regresare entonces el dia de luna llena- dijo saliendo por la puerta hecho una furia

-porque no le abriste el portal?- Urahara volteo y se encontro con yoruichi, -pudiste haber abierto la puerta y que fuera de una buena vez le dijo la chica gatuna mientras se sentaba a su lado

-tal ves mi querida yoruichi, pero asi, no seria tan divertido, no crees?- contesto el tendero con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

* * *

-pues ya saben, Rukia sama debe ser tratada como la señora de la casa de ahora en adelante- el ama de llaves avisaba a toda la servidumbre de la casa, que si bien trataban a Rukia con respeto, ahora debían tratarla con honores

-como habrá pasado todo eso,? seguramente Rukia se metió en la cama del capitán- una voz llamo la atención de la servidumbre voltearon a ver a una de las mucamas, una joven morena de cabello rojo miraba a los demás que le devolvía una mirada de desprecio.

-cállate Mia no sabes lo que estas diciendo, Rukia sama jamás seria capaz de algo así, ella quiere mucho a su hermano y jamás lo ha visto de otra manera- le contesto el ama de llaves mirándola molesta –además, solo estas molesta porque te ha gustado el capitán desde que entraste a trabajar aquí pero sabes que jamás te ha mirado y nunca lo hará- contesto con malicia la encargada haciendo que la chica se fuera molesta de la cocina.

-ignórenla y espero que a nadie se le ocurra pensar así de Rukia sama o será despedido entendieron?- dijo volviéndose hacia los demás, que solo contestaron con un asentamiento y volvieron a sus deberes, sin notar que una chica pelinegra había escuchado todo el tiempo la conversación.

Dos lagrimas amargas salieron de los ojos de la menor de los kuchiki, normalmente no le importaba lo que pensaran los demás, pero esta era una ocasión diferente, sin mencionar que estaba de lo mas sensible esos días

-ichigo- susurro lentamente mirando hacia la puerta cerrada de la cocina

-pensé que te había dicho que no quería escuchar ese nombre de tus labios nuevamente- la voz de Byakuya saco a Rukia de sus pensamientos, volteo para encontrarse con la gélida mirada del capitán, bajo la mirada, no quería tener contacto visual con el capitán, era casi el mismo sentimiento que tenia cuando estaba en presencia del excapitán Gin

-yo….este….- comenzó a balbucear cuando las manos del capitán levantaron el rostro de la shinigami, lastimando a la pequeña que cerro los ojos de dolor

-abre los ojos, me gusta que me veas cuando te hablo- Rukia obedeció – tienes una mirada melancólicamente hermosa sabes?- atrapo los labios de la shinigami con delicadeza, casi como si en cualquier momento se pudiera quebrar, las lagrimas nuevamente salieron de los ojos de la pelinegra, el capitán la soltó y ella se dejo caer al suelo, cada vez que el capitán la tocaba era el mismo resultado, ella lloraba y se dejaba caer sin fuerza.

-iremos a una cena de gala esta noche, te recogeré a las 8- dijo dirigiéndose a su oficina, dejando a la chica en el suelo.

-Kuchiki sama, las tenientes Hinamori dono y Matsumoto dono están esperándola en la sala del te- uno de los sirvientes se acerco – esta usted bien?- pregunto mientras le extendía una mano para ayudarle a sostenerse, Rukia le devolvió la mirada y se levanto por si sola –gracias, iré a verlas ahora- y camino hasta la sala.

* * *

-pero esque, que demonios paso con esa enana? Porque demonios no ha regresado? PORQUE DEMONIOS NO SE HA COMUNICADO?- gritaba ichigo en el café, donde se había reunido con los demás, Chad, Orihime, e Ishida lo veían con desconcierto

-no has pensado que no ha vuelto porque no quiere- dijo divertidamente Ishida, quería ver que tan molesto podía ponerse el pelinaranja, Chad lo miro con confusión y un pequeño brillo ilumino los ojos de Orihime por un segundo, antes de volver a mirar a su amigo

-ESO JAMAS, RUKIA NO SERIA CAPAZ DE ALGO ASI,….. o si?- miro a sus amigos – no es posible, quiero decir no le he dicho nada, digo ahhhhhhhh esque a veces me desespera pero eso no quiere decir que AHHHHHHHHH NO LO ENTIENDO- dijo Ichigo llevándose las manos en la cabeza con desesperacion.

-descuida Kurosaki kun estoy segura que eso no es cierto, si Rukia chan no ha regresado es porque ha de estar ocupada, y si no se ha comunicado tal ves es porque no ha podido, no crees?- le dio ánimos su amiga pelirroja.

-vamos Orihime yo quería ver si se arrancaba el cabello de la desesperacion- sonrío Ishida mientras tomaba su frappe

-bueno como sea, en cuanto pueda iré a la sociedad de las almas y la traeré de regreso y se acabo- se sentó nuevamente en su silla de mal humor, mirando a sus amigos

-si tu vas yo voy Ichigo- dijo Chad mirándolo de vuelta

-no me perderé la oportunidad de patearle el trasero a unos cuantos shinigamis, también voy- respondió Ishida también mirando a Orihime

-Kurosaki kun- fue lo único que dijo la pelirroja antes de mirar hacia la ventana del establecimiento.

Fin capitulo 4

Ok algo raro, el próximo capitulo comenzara la acción real yaaaaaiiii

Espero que esta ves si haya escrito mas entendible YAIIIIII ^0^

Gracias a todas las personas que me han leído los amo


	5. Chapter 5

CAPITULO 5

Holaaaaaaa aquí reportándose una ves más su humilde servidora tratando de entretenerlos un poco con las babosadas que se me ocurren

Aclarando, bleach no es mió, es de Kubo sama pero lo que si es mió, es la caja de mota que tengo bajo mi cama para inspirarme XD

Bueno sin mas les dejo con el fic

22 días para la luna llena

Cuenta regresiva

-entonces eso fue lo que paso?- preguntaron las dos tenientes al mismo tiempo mirando a Rukia que no levantaba la mirada de su taza de te

-así es chicas, por favor, no se lo digan a nadie, ya es demasiado el dolor soportarlo sola, tenia que contárselo a alguien, y ustedes son mis mejores amigas- una vez mas una lagrima solitaria se asomo en los ojos de la menor de los kuchiki

-Kia chan- momo se levanto de su silla y abrazo a su amiga, al sentir el abrazo Rukia comenzó a llorar amargamente, dejando salir todo lo que había guardado desde que su pesadilla había comenzado, sentía que con cada lagrima su pesar crecía en lugar de disminuir, quería morirse.

- odio mi vida, si hubiera sabido que esto pasaría, no habría venido tan apresuradamente- decía Rukia en gemidos ahogados, hipando quedamente

-vamos Kia chan, llora todo lo que quieras estaremos aquí contigo- dijo la teniente del décimo escuadrón uniéndose al abrazo dejando que la pequeña se desahogara hasta que estuviera satisfecha.

Toda esta escena ocurría en frente de los ojos de cierto capitán peliblanco que estaba en el despacho de Byakuya esperando a que este se desocupara de su papeleo.

-no te entiendo Byakuya, sencillamente esto es incomprensible-

-no hay nada que entender Ukitake simplemente tomare a la hermana de mi difunta esposa en matrimonio, perfectamente honorable y permitido- contesto el capitán del sexto escuadrón sin quitar la mirada de las hojas de papel.

-no me vengas con formalidades, acaso no estas viendo que Rukia no quiere- Byakuya levanto la mirada y encaro por primera vez al capitán del treceavo escuadrón –esta sufriendo, pensé que le habías prometido a Hisana san que la cuidarías- agrego Ukitake tratando de meter algo de sensatez en el kuchiki mayor

- eso es precisamente lo que estoy haciendo, no espero que seas capaz de comprenderlo, y si es así te pido que no agregues mas- esto ultimo sonó mas como amenaza que como advertencia.

-muy bien Byakuya Taicho, si así quieres, pero te recuerdo, Rukia chan sigue siendo miembro activo del treceavo escuadrón y, no importa lo que pase, la responsabilidad con el Gotei 13 es mas importante, así que, con tu aprobación o si ella, tengo una misión para Rukia Kuchiki y debe salir inmediatamente- contesto casi con la misma fuerza con la que se había enfrentado al comandante cuando Rukia estaba por ser ejecutada

-no se que quieres con esto Ukitake pero adelante, ella terminara su misión antes de la fecha limite- Byakuya volvió a sus papeles ignorando al Capitán Ukitake una vez mas

* * *

-ichi ni-

-…….-

-ichi ni estas escuchando?-

-nhhhh-

-oi ichi ni, papa dijo que te llevaría a rapar-

-nhhhh-

-también dijo que se compraría una motocicleta y que se iría apasear con una chica de tu escuela-

-nhhhhh-

-también dijo que nos volveríamos caníbales y nos uniríamos a una secta en el himalaya-

-nhhhh-

-ICHI NIIIII ERES UN TONTOOOOOOOO- un balón dio de lleno en la cara del mayor

-AHHHH PERO QUE DEMONIOS KARIN???? PORQUE HICISTE ESO????_ dijo llevándose las manos a la cara tratando de quitar un poco el dolor

-tu tienes la culpa por no prestarme atención, ahora no te diré lo que iba a decirte- dijo molesta sacándole la lengua con gesto infantil y yéndose a su cuarto, dejando a ichigo en la sala mirándola irse

-enana del demonio- dijo en un bufido sentándose en el sofá sorprendiéndose a si mismo, le había llamado enana del demonio a su propia hermana, y solamente a Rukia le decía enana del demonio. Sin mencionar que andaba de muy mal carácter desde que la shinigami se fue, nadie en la casa lo aguantaba, había hecho llorar a Yuzu un par de veces, termino haciendo que su padre lo corriera y tuvo que meterse por la ventana a su habitación a escondidas, no fue hasta que la menor convenció a su padre que lo dejara entrar de nuevo. Con sus amigos sucedía algo parecido, Ishida y Tatsuki le habían quitado la palabra, Chad aun andaba con el, pero prefería no decir nada, y aunque Orihime aun le hablaba, ya había mas de una ocasión en que la había hecho llorar.

Subió a su habitación y se recostó sobre su cama estaba de muy mal carácter y no quería ver ni hablar con nadie, se dio la vuelta y quedo de frente al closet hogar de Rukia, se le quedo viendo con la mirada vacía sin pensar realmente en nada solo quería quedarse ahí.

* * *

Venían de regreso a la sociedad de almas, Renji, Ikkaku y Yumichika, habían tenido algunos problemas con los Hollows y su regreso se había retrasado por un par de días, pero al fin habían llegado, cada quien debía reportarse con su respectivo. Renji miraba hacia todos lados, estaba contento con el resultado de su misión, habían encontrado unos aparatos y herramientas extrañas pero lo que mas le llamo la atención era un conjunto de joyería extraña, hechas de una piedra desconocida, no es que a el le llamara la atención pero pensó que Rukia se vería linda con alguna de esas cosas, así que guardo el anillo en su traje y lo demás se lo dejo a Nemu para que se lo llevara al doceavo escuadrón.

Al llegar a su escuadrón se sorprendió de ver que el capitán no se encontraba, uno de los subordinados le comento que, se encontraba en su casa así que se dirigió a la mansión Kuchiki a reportarse, lentamente se adentro a la residencia, con cautela, como si estuviera irrumpiendo en territorio, se sentía extraño e incomodo, lentamente se encamino hacia el despacho de su capitán, pero un ruido en una habitación le llamo la atención, parecían gritos ahogados, suplicas, la chica que estaba llorando parecía sumida en un trance de dolor físico, se acerco un poco a la puerta y perdió el color del rostro.

-RUKIA - Grito el teniente al detectar la voz de su amiga, entro tirando la puerta, la imagen en frente de el, le quito todos los colores, el pequeño cuerpo de la shinigami yacía desnudo debajo del cuerpo del capitán.

-pe….pe…..pero que esta pasando a……- no pudo terminar la frase, una fuerza de reiatsu por parte de Byakuya lo había lanzado de la habitación, se puso de pie y se encamino a enfrentar a su teniente.

-dime Renji te parece educado irrumpir en mi casa, dentro de la habitación donde estoy con mi prometida?- un aura casi maligna rodeaba al capitán mientras miraba con desprecio a su teniente, detrás de el, Rukia había aprovechado para ponerse su yukata de nuevo, se había asustado cuando la puerta fue rota por Renji, en incluso por un momento le había parecido que era Ichigo y no Renji quien había entrado a la fuerza a la habitación, pero ahora volvía en si y se daba cuenta de la situación, su hermano estaba por matar a su amigo.

-Byakuya sama nooooooooo- la pequeña pelinegra se acerco corriendo hacia su amigo, sirviéndole de escudo humano.

-Rukia, hazte a un lado, debo castigar a mi teniente por haber entrado sin permiso a mi casa-

-onegai ni…. Digo Byakuya sama, el no sabia nada, discúlpale- bajo la mirada sin quitarse de en medio, no estaba segura de lo que hacia o de lo que lograría, pero no quería ver lastimado a Renji.

Renji por otro lado no estaba entendiendo nada de nada, solo estaba seguro que ahora estaba tirado en el suelo del corredor, con rukia en frente de el protegiéndolo de un capitán que parecía que lo mataría en cualquier segundo

-onegai- dijo la pelinegra en un hilo de voz casi inaudible -no lastimes a Renji- las lagrimas amenazaban nuevamente con salir de los ojos de la shinigami, cuantas veces había llorado durante ese tiempo, quien sabe, pero ahora sentía que era la única manera de desahogarse, aun con la mirada baja se postro en frente del capitán a manera de sumisión con la cabeza pegada al suelo y espero.

Bueno eso es todo por ahora nyaaaa espero que les haya gustado, esta masomenos, prometí que habría rape, pero no se acomodo…. Sorry pola, te lo pongo en el próximo capi

Jejeje muchas gracias a todos los que se han parado a leer esta sarta de tonterías me hacen feliz ^0^ los quiero musho


	6. Chapter 6

CAPITULO 6

Holitas a todos este es el capitulo 6 veo que les esta agradando, (bueno a los que dejan comentarios) así que decidí continuarle, tratare de seguir el consejo que varios me han dado y hacerlos mas largos, es solo que por alguna razón me pongo a escribir a lo tarugo y llega un momento en que puff se acabo y yo así (O.o) si, es raro, no puedo explicarlo, en fin ahí les va el fic disfrútenlo.

Ohhh algo mas, Bleach no es mío es de Kubo sama y pues si,,,,, ARRIBA EL ICHIRUKI ^0^

_-onegai- dijo la pelinegra en un hilo de voz casi inaudible -no lastimes a Renji- las lagrimas amenazaban nuevamente con salir de los ojos de la shinigami, cuantas veces había llorado durante ese tiempo, quien sabe, pero ahora sentía que era la única manera de desahogarse, aun con la mirada baja se postro en frente del capitán a manera de sumisión con la cabeza pegada al suelo y espero._

Rukia levanto la cabeza cuando alcanzo a ver un hermoso pétalo rosa que pasaba a su lado, abrió los ojos con miedo, lo siguiente que escuchó fue los gritos desgarradores de dolor de la persona que estaba detrás de ella.

-RENJI RENJIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII- grito al voltearse rápidamente para asistir a su amigo quien estaba completamente desfigurado, el capitán del sexto escuadrón ni tiempo le había dado siquiera de comprender lo que estaba pasando cuando los miles de pétalos de Sakura cayeron sobre el.

-Rukia vuelve a la habitación- la voz de Byakuya se escucho lejana y casi inaudible.

-onegai Byakuya sama, deja que se vaya, necesita ser atendido, por favor- ya no pudo mas, las lagrimas de dolor bajaron nuevamente por esas estrellas violetas que eran los ojos de la shinigami.

-TE DIJE QUE REGRESARAS A LA HABITACION- la tomo con rudeza del brazo alejándola de su amigo pelirrojo, lanzándola contra la cama sin ningún tipo de gentileza, Byakuya cerro la puerta del cuarto para que la pelinegra ya no viera a su amigo, se volteo hacia la pequeña y la tomo de la barbilla para que su mirada se conectara con la de ella.

-descuida mi luna hermosa, nunca le haría daño a alguien que tu quieres, solo fue su castigo por interrumpirnos- el capitán hablaba con dulzura, pero Rukia estaba dudosa que fuera sincero, después de todo ella no conocía al hombre que estaba enfrente de ella.

-entonces? Porque me haces esto ni sama?-Rukia se armo de valor y decidió enfrentar al capitán, después de todo ella no era una cobarde, solo necesitaba tiempo para asimilar la situación y ese momento había llegado.

-de que hablas?- pregunto Byakuya mientras se sentaba en una de las esquinas de la cama tomado a Rukia y sentándosela sobre el.

-hablo de mi hermana, tu la amaste con todas tus fuerzas, tanto que decidiste desobedecer las ordenes de tu familia y de la sociedad, y aun así eres capaz de olvidarla tan fácilmente, no sientes que estas traicionando la memoria de Hisana? Porque yo si……y pues si debo ser sincera contigo, yo te amo, pero no es esta clase de amor, tu eres mi hermano mayor y eso no cambiara- rukia termino su discurso mirando hacia una de las paredes de la habitación estaba sentada sobre el capitán de espaldas a el, por tanto, no podía ver la reacción de Byakuya mientras hablaba.

Afuera podía escuchar pasos de gente que corría de un lado a otro, parecía que Renji había sido llevado al escuadrón 4 para ser atendido, claramente escuchaba la voz de Hanataro, Rukia sonrío un poco al recodar como había conocido al chico del cuarto escuadrón. Fue cuando la encerraron por darle su poder a ichigo. Se había hecho muy buena amiga de el, era un chico tierno y de buenos sentimientos, a pesar de ser su enemigo, no dudo en ayudar a ichigo cuando llego a la sociedad de almas.

Rukia suspiro pacíficamente al recordar ese momento de su vida y la visión de una cabellera naranja y unos ojos miel que le devolvían la mirada con alegría.

-TE DIJE QUE YA NO QUERIA QUE PENSARAS EN EL- Byakuya tomo a rukia de la cintura y le mordió el oído derecho haciéndola sangrar.

-itaaaai, pero ni… Byakuya sama no se de que habla- cerro los ojos del dolor y trato de soltarse del agarre del capitán –yo no estoy pensando en nadie- mintió

-MIENTES, CLARAMENTE PUEDEO VER QUE MIENTES, SOLO ESTAS ASI DE RELAJADA CUANDO ESTAS CON EL, HABLAS DE EL, O PIENSAS EN EL, CREES QUE SOY TONTO?- El capitán se puso de pie, y regreso a Rukia a la cama empujándola salvajemente sobre el colchón

-CREES QUE NO PUEDO VER PORQUE NO ME AMAS?- la mirada del capitán estaba indescifrable, acaso estaba confesándose? Mostrando celos? Declarándose territorialmente obsesivo? Que??

-tu eres mi ni sama, ni puedo, ni voy a amarte de otra manera- rukia había incorporandose y enfrentaba a su hermano con decisión, no le importaba las consecuencias.

-TU ERES MIA, YA FUISTE MIA Y SEGUIRAS SIENDOLO TE GUSTE O NO, ASI QUE MAS TE VALE QUE TE GUSTE- con un movimiento rápido soltó la Yukata que Rukia se había colocado cuando Renji apareció, dejando descubierta la silueta de la shinigami por enésima vez, se lanzo sobre ella mordiendo uno de los senos, provocándole un grito de dolor a la chica.

Byakuya se reincorporo sobre la pequeña shinigami para quedar enfrente de ella –ya me aceptaras, no tienes otra opción- separo las piernas de Rukia dejando descubierta la intimidad de la shinigami, lentamente comenzó a juguetear moviendo lentamente su dedo anular en círculos, sobre la entrada.

-Basta, onegai, detente- Rukia gemía tratando con todas sus fuerzas de soltarse, aunque sabia que era inútil, todas las ocasiones en las que el capitán la tomaba por la fuerza era lo mismo ella trataba de luchar en vano y el, solo se dedicaba a disfrutarla, con un movimiento rápido nuevamente se posesiono del cuerpo de la menor embistiéndola con cada entrada y salida lastimando a Rukia por la fuerza con la que era penetrada.

Byakuya grito terminando una vez mas dentro del cuerpo de shinigami, la dejo recostada en la cama, se levanto y se vistió rápidamente caminado hacia la puerta, -el capitán Ukitake solicita tu presencia en el escuadrón 13 cámbiate y ve lo mas pronto que puedas- fueron las ultimas palabras del capitán antes de salir por la puerta encaro nuevamente a la shinigami pelinegra

-la fecha de la ceremonia será en 4 días- y así, sin mas salio de la habitación, dejando a una casi vegetativa Rukia acostada en la cama, violada una vez mas por quien había sido su tutor. Maldita hora que decidió regresar a la sociedad de almas, se levanto lentamente de la cama y comenzó a caminar hacia la ducha, tenia que darse un baño quería quitarse el olor de Byakuya, más que su cuerpo, quería que el agua lavara su alma.

Cuando se adentro al baño, una mirada salio de la mansión Kuchiki.

* * *

-algo paso, no me vengan que no, algo ha pasado de eso estoy seguro-

-relax Ichigo si sigues así, esa vena que tienes en la frente explotara-

-kurosaki kun-

-mmmmmm-

Los amigos estaban en una cafetería de la ciudad, Ishida y Tatsuki ya le habían regresado el habla al pelinaranja pero aun andaban cortos de humor y no le soportarían a ichigo una niñada como la de hace días.

-Kurosaki kun- Orihime fue la primera en hablar después de un breve silencio

-Kurosaki Kun, estas muy preocupado por Kuchiki san verdad?- la chica lo miraba sabiendo la respuesta, (N/A naaaa como cress? Se nota? XD)

-preocupada es decir poco Orihime chan- contesto Ishida por Ichigo, sabia que el shinigami sustituto no estaba en condiciones de contestar esa pregunta sin hacer llorar a Orihime y el Quincy no quería eso.

La pelimarron se levanto hasta quedar en frente de Ichigo y lo encaro con algo de timidez –recuerdas que te dije aquel día cuando a Kuchiki san se la habían llevado a la sociedad de almas?- pregunto.

Ichigo le devolvió la mirada pensando, tratando de recordar

**FLASHBACK** (N/A referencia cap 18 belach)

_-aun sin ella, el mundo sigue igual, para empezar este no era su sitio- pensaba Ichigo mientras caminaba hacia su casa después del instituto._

_-entonces, que debo hacer?- pensaba a unas cuadras de su casa, cuando una presencia detrás de el le llamo la atención, era Orihime que lo seguía a distancia y al fin le había alcanzado, con voz firme le pregunto_

_-donde está Rukia?-_

_-porque de repente todos han olvidado a Kuchiki san?-_

_Ambos se encaminaron hasta un parque cercano para seguir platicando, Orihime se veía preocupada e Ichigo aun confundido sobre que hacer_

_-entonces Kuchiki-san ha regresado a su mundo?- pregunto una vez mas la chica pelimarron a su amigo_

_-así es, pero lo que me sorprende es que nos veas, se supone que nadie puede-_

_-paso desde lo de mi hermano, ahora esta en un lugar mejor, estoy segura que Kuchiki san también esta bien- la afirmación de la chica solo trajo al shinigami sustituto la fría imagen del capitán del sexto escuadrón lo había decidido_

_-debo ir por ella- _

_-pero si ella es feliz allá…………..-_

_-ahora mismo ella podría ser asesinada-_

_La pelimarron se levanto de la escalera y con voz firme le dijo_

_-estoy segura que dirás esto- frunció la mirada e imito la voz del pelinaraja_

_-no importa si ella tiene familia allá o no mientras este viva podrá volver a verlos algún día, cuando mueres, se acaba- el rostro de oírme se suavizó nuevamente y le pregunto _

_-ya estas decidido verdad? Kurosaki kun?_

**FIN FLASHBACK** (N/A como ichirukista que soy, esta escena se me hace clave en el ichiruki, además si se fijan fue la misma Orihime quien convenció a Ichigo que Rubia DEBE estar ahí con el)

-ella definitivamente estaba aquí- repitió Ichigo las mismas palabras que uso en aquella ocasión

- Hay un lugar para ella Justo aquí-

-ICHIGOOOOOO ICHIGOOOO- un peluche de león algo descuidado salto a la cara del pelinaranja sin darle tiempo de lanzarlo contra la pared

-AHHH KON, QUE ES LO QUE QUIERES?- pregunto molesto el sustituto.

-ne chan, ne chan, NE CHAN- decía el pequeño peluche con lagrimas en los ojos

* * *

Entro con lentitud al despacho de su capitán quien la estaba esperando sentado en su escritorio, recibiéndola con una sonrisa en los labios, apenas iba a decir algo cuando la pequeña se quebró en frente de el, dejando salir el sentimiento que tenia guardado, el capitán se levanto de su asiento y se dirigió a abrazar a la shinigamia pelinegra, sabia que necesitaba eso, mas que nada ahorita, alguien que le demostrara un cariño sincero y fraternal y el, era lo mas cercano que Rubia tenia a un padre ahora.

-discúlpeme Ukitake taicho, me informaron que necesita de mi a asistencia en una misión, lamento que haya visto esta faceta de mi, le había prometido que nunca me vería llorar, desde lo de kaien dono- bajo la mirada avergonzada, ya era suficiente con que todos en el gotei 13 la miraran con lastima, ahora venia a llorarle a su capitán.

-descuida pequeña, no tiene nada de malo llorar cuando uno necesita sanar el corazón-, dijo acariciando lentamente el suave cabello negro de la shinigami.

-escúchame rukia- dijo poniéndose a la altura de Rukia como si fuera una niña de 5 años,

-tu hermano tiene algo, aun no sabemos que es, pero Mayuri junto con Kempachi están trabajando en ello, mientras yo tengo que sacarte de aquí, así que necesito que me acompañes a una misión de entrega- le mostro un lindo collar de ónix

-esto pertenece a la casa real Rukia y es nuestra misión entregarlo, estas lista?-

Rukia miraba el collar y luego a su capitán, al collar y a su capitán, collar, capitán

-pero Ukitake taicho, no debería entregarlo un escuadrón especializado?- pregunto curiosa observando el collar una vez mas

-mi pequeña, esta misión requiere discreción, mas que ostentosidad, estas lista?- volvió a preguntar con gentileza, ella asintió lentamente mirando a su capitán y juntos salieron del escuadrón 13

* * *

-ABRELA, ABRELA AHORAAAAAAA-

Un furico Ichigo Kurosaki había irrumpido dentro de la tienda de Urahara, con un aura maligna a su alrededor, que hasta su mismo Hollow temía, el reiatsu del shinigami amenazaba con destruir la tienda y ahorita mismo tenia del cuello al tendero.

-Pero muchacho te dije que ahhhhhgggg- la mano del sustituto apretaba con fuerza la yugular del tendero rubio.

-tendrás que hacer un esfuerzo- Ichigo lo soltó dejandolo caer al suelo con violencia, mirándolo con rencor. Los demás estaban callados observando a ichigo. Orihime se escondía detrás de Chad. Ichigo la había asustado mucho cuando Kon llego de la nada llorando y le conto lo que había pasado, parecía que en cualquier momento mataría a Urahara

-oi ichigo- la chica de gestos gatunos llamo la atención del pelinaranja, el chico se volteo y logro observar el senkai abierto.

-como recodaras mi estimado Kurosaki san, solo podemos mantener la puerta activa 4 min así que date prisa-Urahara se había levantado y colocado a un lado del senkai.

-Vamos- dijo ichigo con decisión

-siempre pelearemos juntos- Sado se puso al lado de su amigo pelinaranja

-yo tengo un asunto pendiente con cierto capitán del Gotei 13- Ishida se unio a los otros dos

-kurosaki kun- Orihime se posiciono al lado de ishida y los 4 amigos entraron nuevamente al portal

Nyaaaaa fin del capitulo nyuu no tenia laptop y estaba en finales, por eso me tarde en actualizar shuuuuu nyaaaa

Quiero agradecer a todos los que me han leido y pedirle disculpas por hacerlos esperar

Muchas gracias nos leemos ^^


	7. Chapter 7

Capitulo 7

Nyaaaaaaa al fin ya es hora de la acción, como entro kon a la S.S. desde antes?.... quien sabe XD pero lo necesitaba ahí porque si no, pues Ichigo no se entera, me hubiera gustado que Renji fuera a pedirle a Ichigo que la salvara, pero el pobre teniente ahorita esta medio muerto y no hubiera tenido oportunidad de salir de la sociedad de almas.

POR DIOS AMO A UKITAKE es tan lindo y tan sincero (porque casi no hay hombres así????? Nyaaaaa w) bueno les dejo el fic

Los cuatro amigos habían caído nuevamente en el Rukongai, por la conmoción, todas las personas los observaban, claro que había una diferencia en esta ocasión, las personas aunque confundidas por la entrada, les sonreían con familiaridad, casi como si los hubieran estado esperando, cuatro chibis se acercaron a los chicos y tomándolos de la mano los guiaron hacia una de las posadas mas cercanas donde un grupo de personas los estaban esperando, eran los miembros de la tribu shiba, Ganju se sonrió amistosamente a Ichigo antes de tomar asiento junto a su hermana.

Los chicos los miraban extrañados, no se esperaban ningún tipo de recibimiento, Kukaku pareció adivinar lo que pensaban porque agrego divertidamente.

-descuiden tontos, esto no es ninguna trampa, si así fuera ya estarían muertos- los cuatro amigos la miraron con recelo, el humor de la líder del clan shiba era muy peculiar.

-bueno y para que nos quieres Kukaku?- pregunto impacientemente el pelinaranja, sentándose sobre el zabuton, se le veía desesperado

-solo los saque del blanco, el Gotei 13 esta demasiado inquieto estos días, y con el anuncio de la ceremonia nupcial en la casa Kuchiki………-

Cuatro miradas se clavaron al instante en la chica, todas estaban mostrando sorpresa en diferentes grados, pero una de ellas parecía en shock

-pensé que sabían- agrego Kukaku ante la mirada de espanto de los Ryoka

-voy a matarlo- dijo Ichigo mientras se paraba del suelo, cuando un gancho en el estomago lo hizo caer de nuevo sobre el suelo, era Ganju quien lo había golpeado

-en verdad eres estupido, crees que puedes simplemente entrar como si nada?-

-pues porque no?, no es la primera vez- contesto el shinigami sustituto

-que? Crees que Kuchiki Byakuya no esta esperando tu llegada?

-mmmmmhhhhh y que? solo tengo que derrotarlo y ya, no? Dijo ichigo mirando molesto a un lado y ruborizándose de pena por no haber pensado en eso, esque normalmente de eso se encargaba Rukia

-bueno, vamos a meterlos como la ultima vez, pueden descansar esta noche en la casa shiba y mañana con gusto los lanzare hacia el seretei- la sonrisa de la chica hizo que a todos se le erizara el espinazo.

* * *

-entonces, ni sama ha estado raro?- pregunto Rukia sentándose frente al fuego que su capitán había encendido, estaban acampando a unas horas del palacio, ya era tarde así que el capitán peliblanco había decidido que lo mas apropiado era descansar.

-así es Kuchiki san-

-Rukia-

-ehh?-

-se que esto sonara raro, pero podría decirme Rukia por favor?- la shinigami pelinegra bajo la mirada sonrojada, el capitán Ukitake la miro con dulzura

-claro que si Rukia chan- aun con la mirada baja la chica sonreía sinceramente.

-como te decía Rukia chan, tu hermano tiene algo, las investigaciones hechas por el capitán Kurotsuchi demostraron anomalías en el reiatsu del capital Kuchiki lo que nos lleva a esta actitud tan poco ortodoxa

-eso quiere decir que es por culpa de un Hollow?- Rukia levanto la mirada hacia su capitán, era entre ansiosa y preocupada, todo esto podría ser culpa de un Hollow y su ni sama era solo una victima, una leve sonrisa apareció en el rostro de la shinigami, esa posibilidad le había hecho sentir mas tranquila, sabia que su ni sama no seria capaz de hacer algo así jamás.

-aun no estamos seguros que sea un Hollow, Rukia- le contesto el capitán adivinando sus pensamientos

–por lo pronto solo podemos esperar a que el doceavo escuadrón termine sus investigaciones, aparentemente tu presencia cerca del capitán Kuchiki, activa estas anomalías, esa es una de las razones por las cuales te elegí a ti para que me acompañaras- Rukia miraba a su capitán confundida, aun tenia mucho que aprender de su maestro, de todos los capitanes a el era a quien mas admiraba, junto a su ni sama

-seria bueno que descansáramos, tenemos que madrugar, haré la guardia y te despierto en 3 horas- dijo mirando a la menor quien asentía con la cabeza

-Buenas noches Capitán Ukitake-

-Buenas noches Rukia chan-

* * *

En la casa Shiba todo estaba tenso, Ichigo estaba esperando a que el cañón estuviera listo, estaba afuera de la casa observando las estrellas, ya era de noche, y claro que el shinigami no podía dormir, ya casi había olvidado que era dormir

-estamos ansiosos verdad?- una voz lo saco de su pensamiento miro ha todos lados pero se dio cuenta que estaba solo

-y aparte distraídos, Je en verdad eres patético, no se como es que aun te dejo ser el rey- era su Hollow el que le estaba hablando

-ahhh eres tu, ya cállate, y no molestes- contesto el pelinaranja a su parte maligna

-siempre es por ella verdad?- agrego Shirosaki antes de volver a quedarse callado nuevamente. Ichigo reflexionaba mientras veía la luna de la sociedad de almas.

A unos metros de el se encontraba su amiga pelimarron en una de las habitaciones, observándolo con tristeza

-Kurosaki kun- suspiro en voz baja mientras una lagrima solitaria y tímida salía de sus ojos

-porque no le dices algo Inoue?- La líder del clan shiba se acerco a Orihime con paso lento pero decidido.

-Kukkaku san - bajo la mirada avergonzada, no era normal para ella hablar de esto con nadie, y la única vez que lo había hecho, se sintió la peor persona del mundo

-no puedo - dijo volteando la mirada hacia el shinigami sustituto que parecía concentrado en sus pensamientos –seria una tontería de mi parte intentar algo-

-pero tu tienes la misma oportunidad que cualquiera-le contesto la chica esperando hacerla sentir mejor.

-sabemos que no es cierto, el tipo de sentimiento que Kurosaki kun tiene por Kuchiki san es uno que el, no será capaz de sentir por nadie mas, y yo…..me siento terrible por sentir celos de mi amiga- pequeños sollozos salieron de la pelimarron, haciendo ruiditos graciosos al hipar quedamente, lo que le pareció muy tierno al la chica de cabello oscuro quien no se resistió y le dio un calido abrazo, antes de darle la espalda y caminar a la salida, antes de retirarse se dio la vuelta para ver una vez mas a Orihime y agrego

-después de que las lagrimas se sequen y puedas ver mejor, tal vez, te des cuenta que hay mas a tu alrededor(N/A NO MANCHEEEEN HASTA RIMO XD)- dijo esto ultimo saliendo al fin de la habitación, dejando a una pensativa chica con sus pensamientos

-Kurosaki kun- (N/A ya me estoy desesperando de escribir tanto Kurosaki kun kurosaki kun )

* * *

-----------------------------------------------DIA 4-------------------------------------------------

-

Los cuatro chicos gritaban como locos mientras trataban de romper la barrera que los separaba del seretei, rompieron la barrera y como en la primera vez, todos salieron disparados, pero en esta ocasión todos terminaron separados.

--------------------------------------------ICHIGO

-tkssss esa maldita Kukaku y su maldito cañón, la próxima vez simplemente me pongo con cualquier guarda de las puertas- dijo el pelinaranja mientras se ponía de pie, lo habían lanzado cerca de la torre del arrepentimiento, por lo que podía observar la mayor parte del seretei, se dio cuenta que estaba solo, los demás debieron habar caído en lugares diferentes.

-maldición y ahora que?- salto esquivando un ataque sorpresa que venia desde su izquierda, rápidamente preparo a zangetsu y se puso en guardia.

-JAJAJAJJA, JAJAJAJA,JAJAJAJA kurosaki ichigo, que bueno verte, estaba aburrido, y Mayuri ya me había dormido con tantas estupideces- le dijo el capitán del onceavo escuadrón antes de saltar hacia Ichigo nuevamente quien se protegió con su zanpakutou,

-kempachi?-el desquiciado capitán lo había tomado por sorpresa pero le tomo un segundo entender la situación –oiii Kempachi, no tengo tiempo para pelear contigo, tengo que buscar a Rukia- una ola de Reiatsu golpeo al shinigami sustituto lanzándolo contra una de las paredes

-jejejejeje, Kurosaki Ichigo, tendrás que concentrarte o te matare- nuevamente se lanzo al ataque, Ichigo apenas tuvo tiempo de quitarse de la pared donde Kempachi choco con todas sus fuerzas, haciendo que la pared se destruyera en miles de pequeños trozos.

-no huyas Kurosaki Ichigo, tendrás que vencerme si quieres continuar- el shinigami sustituto deja de correr dándose vuelta hacia el capitán del onceavo escuadrón.

-GETSUGA TENSHOU-

--------------------------------------------ORIHIME

-itaiii, Kukaku san puede ser tan mala a veces- Inoue se levantaba lentamente sacudiéndose, y mirando a todos lados

-sado kun?, Ishida Kun? Kurosaki kun? Donde están?- preguntaba la pelimarron al aire mientras los comenzaba a buscar, no le gustaba estar sola, no quería tener que luchar.

-Bakudou ichi, sai- las manos de Inoue quedaron atadas por una fuerza espiritual cayendo al suelo de la sorpresa.

-quédate tranquila y no te haremos daño-dos sombras se acercaban lentamente hacia la pelimarron quien tenia una expresión de terror en el rostro

--------------------------------------------ISHIDA

Violentamente había caído sobre los territorios del doceavo escuadrón destruyendo parte de uno de los edificios, los chicos lo miraban con miedo y recelo, parecía que estaba donde los novatos.

-qu,,,qu,quien eres tu? Te lo advierto soy un shinigami poderoso y….ughhhh- una flecha azul apuntaba directamente a la yugular del chico.

-no me interesan ninguno de ustedes, donde esta su capitán?- pregunto fríamente

--------------------------------------------CHAD

-entonces están aquí por eso?- Unohana le preguntaba amablemente mientras le compartía un poco de te

-mmmmm- contesto el gran chico degustando la bebida caliente, había terminado dentro de los dominios del escuadrón 4, había asustado a la mayoría, pero afortunadamente Hanataro estaba ahí y calmo a todos.

-etooo Sado san donde están los demás?-pregunto tímidamente el chico pelinegro antes de sentarse al lado de su capitana

-….. Nos separamos-eso fue lo único que contesto Chad antes de volver a tomar su te. Parecería que la conversación terminaría ahí cuando cierto teniente pelirrojo se acerco.

-Teniente Abarai, no debería estar de pie- la capitana de cabello largo lo miraba con calida desaprobación, pero el aludido ni se dio por enterado

-donde esta Ichigo?- preguntó el teniente

-……….no se, todos nos separamos- contesto el moreno, algo abrumado por tantas preguntas.

* * *

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA ORA ORA ORA ANDA ICHIGO ESTAS DISTRAIDO, SI SIGUES ASI, NO TE DARAS CUENTA CUANDO TE MATE- Kempachi arremetía una y otra vez a Ichigo, haciéndolo retroceder, el shinigami sustituto se limitaba a resistir sus ataques, en mas de una ocasión había intentado razonar con el capitán, inútilmente. A Zaraki Kempachi no le importaba nada que no fuera despedazarse a golpes con alguien y ese alguien ahorita mismo era Ichigo Kurosaki.

-mira, no se que quieres, pero no tengo tiempo de pelear contigo, tengo que encontrar a Rukia, BANKAI- el aura negra envolvió al shinigami pelinaranja, descubriendo su traje y su espada negra

-YA ERA HORA DE QUE ME TOMARAS EN SERIO ICHIGO KUROSAKI,-kempachi estaba de lo mas emocionado, canalizo todo su reiatsu en su espada la cual brillaba con una luz dorada, saltando hacia el shinigami sustituto que arremetió con un una ola de reiatsu haciendo que el capitán retrocediera,

-MALDICION NO TENGO TIEMPO PARA ESTO- gritaba con desesperación el chico pelinaranja, necesitaba deshacerse del loco capitán, comenzó a saltar usando el shumpo tratando de alejarse lo mas lejos de Kempachi

-ORAAAAA ICHIGO KUROSAKI NO HUYAS APENAS ME HE EMPEZADO A DIVERTIRME- le grito el capitán empezando la persecución, rápidamente le estaba dando alcance.

-tkssss maldito loco-

-te lo quieres quitar de encima?- su hollow estaba hablando en el momento menos indicado

-no me distraigas- le contesto el pelinaranja, el capitán ya le había dado alcance y estaban chocando espadas nuevamente

-entre mas pronto te lo quites de encima mas pronto podrás buscar a esa enana- le reprocho su Hollow con una sonrisa burlona

-te lo quieres quitar de encima?- volvió a preguntar, estaba disfrutando la indecisión del rey, era mas patético de lo que parecía

-AAAAAAAGGGGGGGHHHHHH

-

-JE QUE DIVERTIDO QUE DIVERTIDO JAJAJAJAAJAJAJA-

FIN CAPITULO 7 YAIIII

Qué onda??? A todos los que están leyendo este fic mil gracias por seguirme, les recomiendo que si quieren saber REALMENTE QUE ONDA CON BYAKUYA se paseen por el fic DESENCADENAMIENTO DE EVENTOS DESAFORTUNADOS de POLATRIX

Y ahora que lo pienso……*pose de pensar* creo que los títulos están alrreves XD jajajajaja pero bueno está bien lo que importa es lo que está dentro del fic no XD

Otra cosa…. Alguien me preguntaba porque no contesto reviews… jajajaj si los contesto, se los contesto por separado y personalmente a cada uno, es mi manera de agradecerles personalmente por la atención que me prestan

Nos leemos ja ne nwn

p.d. si se me va la onda con los algunos nombres sorry al menos me entienden ne? Ne?


	8. Chapter 8

CAPITULO 8

HOLAAAAA LISTOS PARA EL CAPITULO NUEVO?

Yo se que siii, sin nada mas que agregar nos vamos directo al fic

Solo lo de siempre, Bleach no es mió, los personajes son propiedad intelectual de tite kubo

_-entre mas pronto te lo quites de encima mas pronto podrás buscar a esa enana- le reprocho su Hollow con una sonrisa burlona --te lo quieres quitar de encima?- volvió a preguntar, estaba disfrutando la indecisión del rey, era mas patético de lo que parecía_

_-AAAAAAAGGGGGGGHHHHHH -_

_-JE QUE DIVERTIDO QUE DIVERTIDO JAJAJAJAAJAJAJA_

-GETSUGA TENSHOU- la ola de poder negra salio disparada de zangetsu golpeando directamente al capitán Zaraki, haciendo que este tuviera que protegerse del reiatsu.

-quien eres tu?- pregunta maniacamente el capitán, -tu no eres Ichigo kurosaki- la sonrisa del capitán estaba teñida de gozo, se nota que el recién llegado lo hacia muy feliz.

-JAJAJAJAJA NO NECESITAS SABERLO, SOLO PELEA ARGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHH- era el mismo cuerpo de Ichigo, pero su reiatsu era diferente, y la mascara de hollow en su cara era la prueba junto a los ojos amarillos llenos, inyectados de locura.

Las espadas chocaron nuevamente, la risa maniaca de ambos shinigamis, retumbaba sobre todo el sereitei, el reiatsu de ambos amenazaba con destruir el lugar, rápidamente las partículas espirituales de los edificios comenzaron a esparcirse violentamente.

En su mundo interno ichigo estaba de lo más inquieto, su hollow interno estaba abusando de su cuerpo y ya estaba poniendo en peligro el lugar.

-JAJAJAJAJAJA ERES DEBIL REY, DEBIL, DEBERIAS ESTAR ACA, LUCHANDO POR TUS PROPIOS MEDIOS, PERO NOOOOO SIEMPRE HAS TENIDO MIEDO, SIEMPRE HAS SIDO DEBIL. SIEMPRE HAS DEPENDIDO DE MÍ. SI NO HUBIERA SIDO POR MI, NO HUBIERAS SALVADO A RUKIA EN AQUELLA OCASIÓN, ASI COMO NO PUEDES EN ESTA JAJAJAJAJAJAJA-

-cállate, cállate- Ichigo no podía moverse, el reiatsu de shirosaki estaba suprimiéndolo, acaso se había hecho mas fuerte? Como? En que momento? No sabia, pero el hollow estaba demostrando su fuerza. y era mayor que nunca.

-ah, ah ah ah ah, …..Tu….no me dejas otra, ahhhhhhhg- ichigo lentamente estaba elevando su reiatsu, tratando de volver a suprimir a su hollow, necesitaba meterlo en cintura, como en la ocasión en la que lucho contra byakuya. –AGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH REGRESAAAAAAAAAAAA-

-JAJAJAJAJA NO, SU MAJESTAD NO, ME ESTOY DIVIRTIENDO TANTO- shirosaki comenzó a ignorar a ichigo nuevamente, para concentrarse en su oponente. Zaraki estaba teniendo problemas para enfrentarse al hollow, ya había liberado el parche de su ojo y aun así, la criatura con la que se estaba enfrentando le estaba dando una patada en el trasero, lo tenía contra uno de los pilares.

-bien Hollow, al fin me encontré con alguien lo suficientemente fuerte para matarme, hazlo ahora- Zaraki estaba mas que contento, era un hombre simple, matar o morir, cualquiera de los resultados lo hacían feliz

-MUY BIEN, MUEREEEEEEEEEEEEEEE……………………..ughhhhh- antes de que shirosaki diera el golpee final, la mascara que tenia comenzó a romperse lentamente,- NOOOOOOO, NOOOOOOOOOOO AUN NO TERMINO CON EL - la mascara termino rompiéndose, dando paso a los ojos mieles de ichigo.

El shinigami no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, toda el área estaba destruida, y frente a el estaba Zaraki Kempachi altamente lastimado, casi moribundo, pero raramente se le veía feliz.

-uhggg adelante….ichigo….termina conmigo- kempachi levanto su espada a la altura de su pecho y miro fijamente el pelinaranja.

-ICHIGOOOO ICHIGOOOOO- un joven pelinegro de ojos amables se acerco corriendo hasta los dos shinigamis.

-OIII HANATARO, rápido Zaraki necesita ayuda, te lo encargo, tengo que encontrar a Rukia- y así, Ichigo comenzó a correr hacia la mansión kuchiki.

-Rukia-

* * *

-Ukitake taicho eso fue sencillo y rápido- le comentaba una alegre pelinegra a su capitán mientras caminaban fuera de las puertas de la casa real, realmente no les había tomado gran cosa entregar su encargo, hasta rukia había pensado que esta supuesta misión no era mas que una mentira que su capitán había usado para sacarla de su casa.

-tienes razón Rukia chan, esta ocasión fue mas rápido de lo que pensaba, pero descuida, regresaremos al sereitei por el camino largo se que no tienes prisa de volver- las palabras del capitán hicieron que Rukia volviera a la realidad, bajo la mirada tristemente.

-realmente me gustarla no tener que regresar capitán- una triste sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro de la pequeña shinigami mientras caminaba al lado de Ukitake, bajo la mirada.

-RUKIAAA CORRE- Ukitake cargo a rukia de la cintura y comenzó a saltar rápidamente usando shumpo. La asustada pelinegra no sabia de donde había salido eso, es mas, no tenia idea de porque su capitán se había puesto tan alterado de un segundo para otro, estaba a punto de replicar cuando un grupo de extraños seres uniformados aparecen por detrás, pisándoles los talones.

-HADO 33 SHAKAHOU- Rukia comienza a atacarlos por distancia, tratando de hacer tiempo para que su capitán pueda tomar ventaja, pero son rápidos, y con facilidad les dan alcance rodeándolos, Ukitake baja a Rukia quien se pone en defensa a espaldas del capitán.

-quienes son ustedes y que es lo que buscan?- pregunto el capitán observando mejor al grupo, traían el mismo uniforme de las fuerzas especiales, pero en la frente de cada uno, reposaba el escudo de la familia Kuchiki.

-es la guarda especial de la familia Kuchiki,- Rukia confirmo la sospecha de su capitán –pero por lo general ellos se mantienen resguardando la casa grande- la shinigami ojivioleta comenzó a encaminarse al líder del grupo –dime, que hacen aquí? Deberían estar cuidando a los miembros de la familia en la casa principal- el reproche de la menor es cortado por las dagas del individuo.

-Kuchiki Rukia, por orden de los ancianos, es nuestro deber darte muerte inmediata- la voz del líder era fría y sin sentimientos. Rukia y Ukitake estaban confundidos, pero sobre todo la shinigami, a quien no le dieron el tiempo de comentar algo más.

En un segundo tres de los ninjas estaban atacando a Rukia en todas direcciones, uno a uno, todos iban y venían con rapidez y precisión. Rukia no podía hace mas que tratar de resistir las embestidas por parte de los atacantes.

-RESISTE RUKIA, Que todas las olas sean mi escudo, que todos los truenos sean mi espada Sōgyo no Kotowari- las espadas gemelas hacen su aparición y Ukitake comienza a atacar al grupo. En clara desventaja, las embestidas se siguen dando.

-DANZA SODE NO SHIRAYUKI- la hermosa espada blanca hace su presencia. Rukia también comienza a defenderse cubriendo la espalda de su capitán.

-lo siento Ukitake taicho, no se que esta pasando- Rukia lanzaba hechizos kido de un lado a otro, dándole a sus oponentes. Ukitake no se quedaba atrás, rápidamente contrarrestaba los ataques de sus oponentes con la habilidad especial de su zampakutou.

-porque quieren matarme?- Rukia salto a un grupo de tres que venia directo a ella, y se encaro contra el líder del grupo, embistiendo con la espada blanca en las dagas negras del ninja haciéndolo retroceder.

-ordenes- se limito a decir el aludido antes de gritar nuevas ordenes –ATENCION TODOS, FORMACION AVE FENIX- todos los ninjas cesaron su ataque y se formaron alrededor de su líder, liberando su reiatsu, se veía que se estaba unificando formando un ente.

-creo que tardaremos mas de lo que esperábamos capitán-

-temo que si Rukia, pero no nos rendiremos, recuerda nuestra filosofía-

-solo hay dos clases de batallas que deben superarse, por orgullo y para sobrevivir,-contesto Rukia llena de autosuficiencia.

-HADO SAN JU ICHI SHOKATSUI- gritaron los dos al mismo tiempo.

* * *

-Bien bien, ya casi terminamos, pero dense prisa…. NEMUUUUU QUE TE DES PRISA AHHHHHHH PERO SI TE TARDAS - las palabras del capitán del doceavo escuadrón retumbaban por todo el laboratorio.

-ya esta listo todo Mayuri sama, solo debemos esperar a que traigan al sujeto- la aparente tranquila voz de la chica estaba cargada con un matiz melancólico –Cypher- dice en voz baja pero perfectamente audible para el capitán.

-VAYA QUE ERES INUTIL, ACASO ESTAS ASI POR LO QUE PASO CON EL EXPERIMENTO? ERES MUY TONTA- el capitán del doceavo escuadrón arremetió contra su teniente sujetándola de la solapa del traje sacudiéndola con violencia -CONCENTRATE ESTUPIDA- estaba apunto de darle una abofeteada cuando una flecha azul atraviesa la mano del capitán, haciendo que suelte rápidamente a la chica, quien se queda tirada en el suelo observando a la figura que acaba de entrar.

-nunca me ha gustado tu manera de tratar a las personas, tratar a si a tu propia hija? eres un ser repulsivo- el Quincy apuntaba su arco directamente a la cabeza del capitán, en sus ojos se veía todo el rencor que le guardaba. Este día vengaría a su abuelo por la muerte indigna que ese intento de capitán le había dado.

-Quincy?, que sorpresa, supongo que estas aquí por el incidente con kuchiki- la sonrisa del capitán estaba de oreja a oreja mientras observaba al chico de lentes de manera interesante,- NEMUUU LEVANTATE TONTA Y TRAEME EL FRASCO NUMERO 3- la chica obedeció, le trajo rápidamente un frasco negro con tapa roja –siii, me pregunto…..- lanzo el frasco hasta los pies de Ishida –esos son los residuos que quedaron, la ultima vez no te los pude dar, pero ya que estas aquí, llévatelos, nada mas me estorban-

La ira inundaba al arquero, aun a estas alturas, ese monstruo se atrevía a tratar con desprecio y burlarse de su abuelo, se sentía raro, como si una fuerza externa comenzara a penetrar su cuerpo, era extraño, tenia ganas de matar al capitán y por alguna extraña razón, sentía que podía hacerlo.

-nemu, toma nota- fue la ultima frase del capitán antes de desenfundar su espada.

* * *

-y porque tenemos que capturarla viva?, no es mas fácil matarla y sacarle lo que queramos?- decía uno de los seres encapuchados mientras arrastraba la carreta donde habían encerrado a Orihime

-YA CALLATE- la otra persona lo golpeo en la cabeza –la necesitamos viva, no sabemos como funciona su reiatsu.

-por eso por eso, solo la matamos, la abrimos, le sacamos las tripas y vemos la fuente de su reiatsu- volvió a agregar el primero ganándose otro golpe en la cabeza.

-ya te dije que no, ahora ya cálmate o seré yo quien te abra y te saque las tripas-contesto de mala manera y volvieron a su caminata silenciosa, Orihime por otro lado estaba asustada tenia los ojos llorosos y aun seguía atada con el Bakkudo, y miraba asustada a todos lados esperando que alguien viniera a rescatarla.

* * *

-RUKIAAAAAA-

-RUKIAAAAAA- Ichigo había llegado al fin a la mansión Kuchiki, apenas entrando, se le vino una horda de shinigamis a atacarlo, no tuvo problemas quitándoselos de encima, no eran fuertes, pero nadie contestaba su pregunta, así que decidió que la encontraría aunque destruyera toda la mansión.

-ella no vendrá- la voz del capitán del sexto escuadrón no se hizo esperar mas, estaba sobre uno de los techos de la casa esperando a que el pelinaranja llegara

-TUUUUUU- grito Ichigo con todo el desprecio del mundo, -DONDE ESTA RUKIA? QUE LE HAS HECHO?- un aura maligna se cernía sobre ambos shinigamis, se podía sentir el desprecio que se tenían y ambos reiatsus comenzaron a competir por superioridad.

- no necesitas saberlo, y no debiste haber venido, pero como has caminado por tu propia voluntad hasta tu muerte, con gusto te la daré- el reiatsu del capitán comenzaba a sobrepasar al de Ichigo. –Despedaza, senbonsakura- la ola de pétalos se unió para formar una masa destructora que comenzó a atacar al shinigami.

-GETSUGA TENSHOU- Ichigo no se hizo del rogar, y rápidamente comenzó a retener y contraatacar, rápidamente se coloco detrás de Byakuya pero este alcanzo a verlo y salto fuera del alcance de la espada.

-GETSUGA TENSHOU- nuevamente Ichigo ataco, esta vez tomando por sorpresa al capitán, el ataque alcanzo a lastimar el brazo derecho del capitán.

-DONDE ESTA RUKIA???- volvió a preguntar el pelinaranja preparándose para atacar nuevamente.

-Rukia? Rukia? Rukia, Rukia Rukia,………no digas mas su nombre, no eres digno de mencionarla,- el capitán recupera su espada nuevamente y salta para atacar a Ichigo cuerpo a cuerpo. –ella es mía, mia, tu no puedes verla, ni hablarle ni siquiera mencionarla-

-Byakuya?- el shinigami pelinaranja estaba sorprendido, y porque no decirlo, algo sacado de onda, el jamás había visto al estoico capitán perder la compostura y esta ocasión parecía diferente, es mas, estaba diferente desde hace 20 minutos que comenzaron la pelea. Ahora Ichigo se dedicaba a resistir los ataques

-Byakua reacciona, Rukia es tu hermana- Ichigo comenzo a hablar esquivando una embestida de parte de Kuchiki

-te dije que no mencionara su nombre nuevamente………. Voy a matarte- un aura negra, diferente a un reiatsu normal se estaba desprendiendo de la espada del capitán, rápidamente envolvió todo el cuerpo de Byakuya y se volvió a sentir la presión del reiatsu del pelinegro.

-voy a matarte Kurosaki Ichigo, Despedaza Sembonsakura Kageyoishi-

FIN AL FIN

YAIIIIIIIIII que dijeron, esta comenzó a fumarse de otra por la otra historia??? PUES NO ES CIERTO SOLO NECESITABA AFINAR UNAS COSITAS ENE STE CAPITULO.

Quienes son la figuras misteriosas? Ya lo sabrán, se que a la mayoría no le interesa lo que le pase a Orihime, pero aun la necesito viva

bueno nos leemos en el prox cap ^0^


	9. Chapter 9

Holitaaaaasss

Ya llego por quien lloraban

Como están como les ha ido ¿que dijeron? ¿Esta ya se olvido de este fic? PUES NO ES CIERTOOOOOO JEJEJEJEJE

Como siempre los personajes de bleach no son míos, pues si lo fueran.

1.- Ichigo y Rukia serian novios

2.- Orihime no seria tan tonta

3.- Ulquiorra seguiría vivo y estaría en el batallón de los shinigamis (probablemente gracias a Inoue, pero no importa porque luego se la come un menos)

entre otras que no le sigo porque si no, pues nunca llegamos al fic jejejeje

Ohhhh algo mas, esto es para ustedes mis queridas saltamontes, su aparición estelar en mi fic……… *busca un mazo medieval* VEN AQUÍ KRISTEL TIENES QUE LEER ESTO AHORAAAAAA

Disfrútenlo.

.

..

...

....

-Byakuyaaaaaa ya vuelve a la normalidad, Rukia y Hisana son dos personas distintas- Byakuya regreso la gran serpiente a su forma de espada y arremetió contra el pelinaranja, Byakuya estaba ido, parecía automata, sus movimientos, a pesar de instintivos, eran certeros, rápidamente golpeo a Ichigo lanzándolo contra una de las paredes de la mansión Kuchiki

-Rukia no es Hisana, Hisana, Rukia, Rukia Hisana, Rukia, Hisana, Hisana, Hisana, Hisana, Hisana -

* * *

-hadou san ju san Soukatsui-

-esto es inútil Ukitake Taicho, este ser esta absorbiendo nuestros ataque de Kidoh y no podemos lastimarlo con nuestras zampakutos- Rukia estaba mal herida, sangraba lentamente de sus brazos y su cara estaba rasguñada, su capitán no estaba en mejores condiciones, un ataque de tos le había dado justo en medio del encuentro, lo que dejaba a una pelinegra sola en contra de una masa de reiatsu en forma de ave.

-lo siento Rukia, en verdad me gustaria poder ayudarte pero.... ugghhh- el capitán peliblanco comenzó a escupir sangre.

Rukia bajo su guarida y camino hacia el ave - si me dejo llevar, ¿dejarían a ukitake taicho irse? ¿por el honor de la familia Kuchiki?- bingo, sabia de antemano que los leales miembros de la guardia se lo pensarían dos veces antes de hacer algo que manchara el nombre de la familia Kuchiki, lentamente el ave se fue dispersando, dejando ver nuevamente a los ninjas, el líder se acerco a la Kuchiki menor, blandiendo una de sus negras dagas, Rukia uso a sode no shirayuki para cortar la manga de su kimono y atarse sus tobillos*, la dejo a un lado, bajo la cabeza y espero.

-Rukia nooooooooo-

Nada, no paso nada, levanto la mirada y vio al líder del grupo cayendo inconciente frente a ella, los demás solo miraban asustados de un lado a otro, nadie se había percatado de alguna presencia que estuviera ahi.

-Oiiii Rukia, ¿que? ¿Quieres morir tan pronto?- una masa morada salto quedando frente a la pelinegra, quien miraba con sorpresa.

-Yoruichi dono, ¿como?- el resto de los miembros de la guardia se disponía a atacar cuando cayeron inconcientes en manos de Soi fong

- ¿Soi Fong taicho?- Rukia estaba sorprendida, la fría capitana normalmente no se molestaría en venir aquí - ¿pero que?-

-Tranquila Rukia- Yoruichi se le adelanto - tu hermano e Ichigo están combatiendo en estos momentos, si no hacemos algo, tu hermano será consumido por el llanto del infante-

- ¿Ichigo? ¿Ichigo esta aquí?- el rostro de Rukia se Ilumino por primera vez en mucho tiempo, pero rápidamente regreso a la normalidad - ¿llanto del infante?-

-si, es una larga historia te la cuento en el camino, pero primero, tenemos que robar algo de la casa grande Kuchiki, ¿lista soi fong?- volteo a ver a su aprendiz, quien ya tenia al capitán peliblanco en su espalda.

-hai yoruichi sama- contesto con un leve sonrojo en las mejillas

* * *

Flechas azules caían por todos lados, dándole un duro trabajo al capitán del doceavo escuadrón para esquivarlas. Ishida estaba atacando con todo lo que tenía, no iba a permitir que el capitán escapara, sin al menos lastimarlo.

Nemu estaba ocupada con su tarea de anotaciones, miraba atentamente su capitán y al Quincy mientras escribía rápidamente.

-vamos Quincy, dame todo lo que tienes- el capitán retaba cada vez que podía al arquero, quien no dejaba de atacar. -vamos, la ultima ves que nos enfrentamos tenias mas poder, o acaso era solo la ira ciega de saber lo que le había pasado a tu abuelo.

-tu eres un monstruo- energía espiritual se comenzó a formar alrededor del arquero -te voy a vencer- volvió a disparar flechas pero estas, en lugar de ser las típicas azules, venían ahora de un color diferente, ahora eran verdes

Mayuri sonrió, parecía que todo estaba según su hipótesis.

* * *

-etooo disculpen, pero a ¿donde me llevan?- Orihime ya había terminado de llorar y de esperar a que alguien la salvara así que decidió preguntarle a sus captores, si la estaban secuestrando de perdido tenia derecho de saber a donde la llevaban ¿no?

- tu cállate, boba, sabrás en cuanto lleguemos.... o mira ya llegamos- dijeron los encapuchados mientras pasaban por una gran puerta. -Bienvenida a los cuarteles del grupo especial en artes demoníacas- caminaron un poco más hasta que llegaron a una de las entradas de un templo.

-veo que ya llegaron, se tardaron mucho- una chica de espesa melena y ojos maniacos las observaba, con desaprobación

-lo sentimos Trix Fukutaicho, yo le dije a Ayame san seki que la abriéramos y les sacáramos las tripas pero no quiso- comenzó a quejarse uno de los encapuchados, quien se descubrió al fin, era una chica un poco mas alta que Trix, de largo cabello oscuro, y ojos gatunos que hipnotizaban.

-que no Krist yon seki, la necesitamos viva, además, Taicho dijo claramente que no le hiciéramos nada- Ayame se descubrió también, era otra chica, mas alta que las primeras dos, de cabello corto y mirada dulce.

Trix fukitaicho se acerco hasta la jaula de Inoue, la observo detenidamente, dándole una mirada de desden - ¿tu eres la que posee poderes similares al kidoh? no te me haces nada interesante. Lo último lo dijo con algo de desprecio, la teniente de las fuerzas especiales de Kidoh era conocida por su acidez al hablar, además de sus celos, al mantener su posición, como una de las más habilidosas en artes demoníacas.

Inoue miraba con miedo a la teniente, tenia una mirada cercana a la locura, como si en cualquier momento le fuera a saltar encima y se la fuera a comer.

Ayame se acerco a su teniente poniendo la mano sobre ella -etooo Trix fukutaicho estas asustando a la huésped- dijo tratando de mover a su teniente de la jaula, la teniente se estaba divirtiendo mirando feo a la pelimarron, quien se puso a llorar de miedo.

-jajajajaja tonta, no aguantas nada jajajajajja- Krist comenzó a reír a carcajadas cuando una presencia de reiatsu calmo la situación.

- ¿que esta pasando aquí?- era una voz fuerte, pero inexpresiva. Del largo pasillo caminaba una persona. Inoue la identifico como capitán por que en el momento en que hizo acto de presencia las tres chicas hicieron silencio.

-taicho- gritaron las tres al mismo tiempo, ayame y krist se acercaron hacia su capitana, era una chica, casi de la misma estatura, cabello corto y ojos obscuros como agujeros negros, vestía toda de negro y tenia conjuros tatuados en la parte derecha del rostro y en las manos, se notaba que tomaba lo de demoníaco muy en serio.

La capitana se acerco hasta donde estaba la pelimarron, y la miro con cuidado antes de volverse a sus subordinadas, - ¿era necesaria la jaula?- pregunto curiosa.

-etoooo, pues no, pero pensé que seria divertido- contesto Krist con autosuficiencia, -además, solo mírale las bubys, cada una ha de pesar 40 kilos, hubiéramos tardado toda la vida en regresar-

Ayame y Trix saltaron a carcajadas por el chiste sobre las bubys de Orihime, su capitana las vio divertidamente antes de romper el sello de la jaula de la pelimarron.

-Acompáñame humana- tomo su mano y la encamino hacia adentro del tempo, las tres chicas siguieron a su capitana y entraron también.

El lugar estaba en penumbras, alumbrado débilmente por velas que quemaban en diferentes colores, bajaron por un largo pasillo hasta llegar a un escenario céntrico, el lugar estaba abarrotado de gente, todas encapuchadas, probablemente miembros del escuadrón, o al menos eso quiso pensar la pelimarron.

Una vez en el centro, la capitana se alejo del grupo y camino hasta donde estaba un pentagrama dibujado en el suelo, Krist y Trix tomaron cada una del brazo a Inoue.

- es por seguridad, si rompes el circulo, no se lograra el conjuro- le dijo Háyame mientras se tomaba una hermosa navaja y caminaba hacia su capitana y con el filo de la navaja trazo los conjuros tatuados en el rostro y las manos

Orihime grito de espanto, pero la chica de felinos ojos se apresuro a taparle la boca, - shhhhhh tonta, vas a desconcentrar a la taicho- Inoue tenia los ojos bien abiertos, las marcas no eran tatuajes, sino cicatrices.

Cuando Ayame termino le paso la daga su capitana quien se pincho todos los dedos de las manos y con la sangre que salía, remarco el símbolo que estaba en el suelo, cuando termino, todas las marcas comenzaron a brillar en los colores del arcoiris, todo seria un hermoso espectáculo si no fuera por los desgarradores gritos de dolor de la capitana.

-hado 666 eien ni kurushi*- todos los miembros del escuadrón apuntaron hacia el centro donde la capitana comenzaba a flotar sobre el circulo, ahora estaba inconciente.

-escucha bien humana, cuando la capitana comience a transformarse, deberás usar tu habilidad de escudo para encerrarla a ella ¿entendiste?- la teniente estaba mirando con decisión hacia su líder, recordaba las palabras que le había dicho antes de que Krist y Ayame se fueran por Orihime.

_**FLASHBACK**_

_Estaban__ sentadas tomando te de hierbas la capitana se veía tranquila mientras su teniente estaba nerviosa, siempre que había te de por medio, venían malas noticias._

_-__ ¿__sabes que es un tabú?- comenzó la capitana mirando hacia el jardín, unos blancos pajarillos_

_-una practica censurada por ir en contra de lo que esta correcto según el statu quo- contesto rápidamente la teniente, sabia que estaba en lo correcto._

_-estas en lo correcto, lo que estoy apunto de hacer mi querida teniente, es romper una de las mas básicas reglas de la estabilidad espiritual- se movió a la mesita del te para tomar su vaso._

_-nuestro poder jamás debe usarse para, dominar voluntades, traer muertos, romper la barrera entre shinigamis y Hollow, ni romper con lo dictado por el padre tiempo y la madre naturaleza. Recuérdalo, porque si algo llegare a pasar durante la transición, deberás terminar con mi vida-_

_-seria todo un honor para mi, Taicho-_

_**FIN FLASHBACK**_

-AHORA HUMANA

-Sōten Kisshun-

* * *

-Hisana- miles de pétalos rosados nuevamente corrían por toda la mansión Kuchiki, la cual estaba casi destruida. Ichigo estaba incrustado dentro de una de las paredes, malherido, no sabia cuanto había durado esta batalla, pero estaba cansado, no se atrevía a usar sus poderes de Hollow, no solo por lo que paso con Kempachi, sino por las palabras que el mismo Hollow le había dicho en esa batalla.

- ¿lo sabes verdad?- nuevamente su Hollow interno se dignaba a hablarle,-sabes que no podrás ganar sin mi, solo mírate, estas mal trecho, acabado, un par de ataques mas y estarás muerto, úsame, vamos sabes que quieres hacerlo-

-Getsuga Tensho- la explosión de Reiatsu logro deshacer la fila de pétalos que venia acercándose, dándole tiempo al Pelinaranja de levantarse nuevamente -no, ya te dije que no, ganare esta batalla por mis propios medios, no te necesito

-Eso no es cierto su majestad, solo recuerda exactamente que paso, ¿no lo recuerdas? Fui yo quien logro asestar la mayor cantidad de daño posible, mientras tu estabas perdido en tu mundo interno-

-cállate, ya cállate no sabes lo que estas diciendo-

-OHHH no, no me voy a callar, es mas voy a divertirme arrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr jajajajajajajajajajajajaja si, siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii jajajajaja- Shirosaki había logrado dominar el cuerpo de Ichigo por segunda vez, y salto hacia el capitán quien ya había recuperado a sembonsakura-

- ¿tu?- Byakua parecía haber recuperando un poco de claridad cuando shirosaki lo golpeo con Zangetsu

-veo que no me has olvidado Kuchiki Byakuya, jajajajaja que bien que bien hahahahaahahaha- shirosaki no se hizo esperar, rápidamente hizo retroceder al capitán.

* * *

-rápido no podemos perder tiempo- Isane corría rápidamente hacia la casa Kuchiki, chad corría muy cerca de ella, tenia que llegar rápido para ayudar a su amigo.

Rápidamente Renji les dio alcance al chico Moreno y a la teniente Isane

-Chado, Isane, yo también voy con ustedes, tenemos de detener a Kuchiki taicho cuanto antes-

Los tres siguieron corriendo aun tenían mucho camino que recorrer antes de llegar a su destino

* * *

-SHUNKO- gritaron Yoruichi y soi fong mientras con sus brazos rompían la puerta principal de la bóveda en la Casa grande Kuchiki, una vez destruida entraron a donde los tesoros más apreciados de la familia kuchiki se encontraban. No habían tenido problemas en derrotar a todos los guardias así que se tenían el paso libre, mientras los demás buscaban, lo que fuera que buscaran, Rukia se encamino hacia un lugar en específico.

-segunda danza hakuren- con el disparo de hielo rompió la puerta que le impedía el paso y se encamino rauda y veloz hacia una de las paredes de tatami, detrás de ella se divisaban 3 sombras, Rukia se detuvo justo al lado de la puerta - ¿porque?- fue todo lo que dijo, sabia que la entenderían.

-tu y tu hermana han causado mucho daño a esta casa, primero tu hermana se infiltra a nuestro seno familiar, manchando nuestro nombre, y ahora tu vienes a terminar su trabajo, envenenando la mente de nuestra cabeza familiar, es por eso que hemos decidido que lo mas adecuado es darte una muerte inmediata, ya- del techo de la habitación se abrieron unas trampas de donde salieron 4 guardias, cada uno con un uniforme de color distinto, rojo, azul, amarillo y verde respectivamente.

-los cuatro puntos cardinales, los guardias mas fuertes y fieles en la protección kuchiki- recito rukia mas para ella que para alguno de los presentes –ni modo, tendré que luchar con todas mis fuerzas, PRIMERA DANZA, LUNA BLANCA- el circulo blanco rápidamente rodeo y congelo a uno de ellos pero los demás seguían libres, el ninja rojo se coloco detrás de la kuchiki menor y con un rápido golpe logro derribarla.

-segunda danza., hakuren- comenzó a disparar hacia los guardias restantes aun tirada en el suelo –ataquen con lo que quieran, no voy a rendirme-

-Rukiaaaaa- llego yoruichi gritando con soi fong y ukitake detrás de ella –niña tonta ¿porque te nos desapareces así eh? Dijo mirando hacia la entrada del vestíbulo – vaya vaya, se nota que ustedes nunca tienen nada que hacer, ¿porque no hacen algo productivo con sus vidas en lugar de molestar a quienes si tienen una?-dijo sarcásticamente la pelimorada antes de lanzar una granada de gas

-corran, salgamos de aqui, esto se pondrá feo- todos salían rápido mientras el gas inundaba el lugar

-ichigo-

* * *

-NE Quincy puedes sentirlo, yo se que si, vamos, despliega todo ese poder que has ganado- Mayuri aprovecho para ponerse en defensa estaba casi seguro de lo que venia.

Las siguientes flechas lanzadas por el arquero, eran diferentes, ya no eran del tono verde que ni azul normal, sino que se acercaban un poco a lo que seria el morado, cuando tocaba un objetivo explotaban y se podía escuchar claramente el grito de dolor de niños pequeños, cada vez que había un disparo.

-mmmmm parece que el efecto del "llanto del infante" sigue activo, a pesar de que el espécimen ya no este- mayuri estaba confundido, aun no podía creer como es que el efecto de la zampakutou del pequeño arrancar durara tanto, pero parece ser que se conservaba por las mismas partículas espirituales en el ambiente.

-mas vale que me tomes en serio, Capitán, no es como en la ultima ocasión- Uryu estaba mas molesto con cada minuto que pasaba, Mayuri era una persona muy desagradable.

-veo que tienes un nuevo arco, pero de ahí no hay cambio significativo- el capitán lo hacia nuevamente, quería llevar al arquero al limite de su odio.

Nemu simplemente seguía con su trabajo de anotar cosas, se estaba empezando a preocupar, si el Quincy continuaba así, podría terminar igual que Kuchiki taicho.

Ishida se preparó una vez más para atacar, pero esta vez, guardo su arco y desenfundo a Seele Schneider, la estilizada espada de partículas espirituales llamo la atención del capitán, pero antes de que dijera algo el destructor se le adelanto

-estoy seguro que nunca has visto algo como esto, esta arma, es la única arma afilada de un Qincy, tendré el placer de atravesarte con ella,- diciendo esto se lanzo usando _hirenkyaku hacia el capitán_ quien rápidamente se puso en guardia, esquivando con su shumpo.

-eso no funcionara destructor, lo hiciste la ultima vez ¿recuerdas?-

-no, esto no- se coloca justo en frente de el, mientras le lanza cinco pequeño s tubos de plata – Heizen- los cinco explotan, lastimando al capitán en el proceso, la herida causada, acabo con el disfrute del capitán.

-estupido, rompiste mi mascara nuevamente, muy bien, ya me canse de jugar contigo, Bankai-el gran monstruo bebe salio, destruyendo el ya de por si destruido laboratorio, nemu salto hacia un lugar seguro, de tal manera que el veneno no la alcanzara.

-gracias capitán eso era lo que esperaba que hicieras, no solo te acabare a ti, también terminare con tu bankai- rápidamente lanzo 5 Seele Schneider las cuales formaron el símbolo quincy, el pentagrama estaba justo debajo de Konjiki Ashisogi Jiz, arquero soltó la gota de Reishi.

-no espera ¿que estas haciendo? Noooooooooooooooooooo- la explosión termino acabando con todo el laboratorio, el golpe directo justo debajo del bankai del capitán termino destruyéndolo, mientras este desaparecía lentamente, el Quincy aprovecho para absorberla, dentro de su espada restante,

-no, espera ¿donde esta Konjiki Ashisogi Jiz?- pregunto el capitán asustado, estaba sudando frió, el arquero estaba mas poderoso que nunca y determinado también.

-justo aquí Mayuri, Seele Schneider no es una espada, nosotros los Quincys no nos rebajaríamos nunca a usar las mismas armas que ustedes, adiós Shinigami- Seele Schneider se abrió, liberando finalmente su forma de flecha, disparada justo a la cabeza del capitán de la duodécima división.

-Mayuri sama noooooooooooo-

Todo paso en un segundo, Nemu estaba justo en frente de su capitán, el enorme proyectil había atravesadola justo en el vientre ante la visión de un asustado Quincy y un sorprendido Mayuri, rápidamente el arquero tomo el cuerpo de la teniente en brazos.

-Nemu, nemu ¿estas bien? Tonta, ¿porque demonios hiciste eso?-Ishida estaba asustado, todo el rencor que tenia acumulado se había dispersado ahora estaba temeroso y tenia frió.

- no quería que Quincy san, se manchara las manos, no tiene sentido- le dedico una ultima semisonrisa antes de caer inconciente en sus brazos.

-Orihime, ella te ayudara - se fue Ishida con una moribunda teniente en brazos dejando a un extrañado capitán, altamente herido en los escombros de su laboratorio, se lograba divisar una sonrisa torcida de su rostro.

-el experimento fue todo un éxito-

* * *

-estamos listos- la capitana de las fuerzas demoníacas había salido con vida de ese conjuro –lo hiciste bien humana- le sonrió débilmente

-naaaa suerte de principiantes- comenzó a hablar la teniente con esa característica acidez con la que se le conocida.

-Orihimie ven aquí- la pelimarron se acerco a la capitana -muchas gracias por tu ayuda, escucha, iremos al campo de batalla, no tienes que ir si no lo deseas-

-yo quiero ir, quiero ayudar además…. Kurosaki kun nos necesita- dijo débil pero determínate –el esta luchando con todas sus fuerzas y yo quiero hacer lo mismo, es lo menos que puedo hacer.

-bien entonces- ella deposito una daga que brillaba en una forma dorada – en esta pequeña arma esta concentrada toda la fuerza que acabamos de liberar y rechazar, cuando llegue el momento indicado deberás atravesarla en el corazón del capitán Kuchiki.

- ¿queeeeeeeeeeee?- dijeron al mismo tiempo la pelimarrron y las tres oficiales principales.

-demo taicho, ¿porque no lo hace usted? Solo mírela tiembla mas que una gelatina, además seguramente en una de esas se tropieza y se rechaza ella sola- la carcajada general no se hizo esperar, parecía que dos de sus oficiales principales tenían rencor hacia la pelimarron.

-si algo sale mal, nos encargaremos- ahora vamonos no podemos perder mas tiempo, Trix, tu te llevaras a la chica- la teniente miro maniacamente a la pelimarron que comenzó a temblar.

-sujétate fuerte, si te caes lo disfrutare mucho- y las cinco chicas desaparecieron de ahí.

* * *

Bueno que tal?

Que les pareciooooo

Ya casi terminamos

Lamento la tardanza peroooooo como dije antes Polatrix se tenia que adelantar un poco, detalles de su fic deben entrar aquí, y además, de que los eventos deben cuadrar jejeje, como quiera, tenia que terminar las batallas de Ishida y Orhimie (bueno lo de orihime no cuenta como batalla porque la sonsa se dejo atrapar)

ohh si jejeje el hadou 666 es una invencion mia XD eien ni ikurushi es algo asi como "eterno dolor"

En fin nos estamos leyendo

Sikkandda fuera


	10. Chapter 10

Wolitaaaaas FIN al FIN este es el ultimo capitulo de este Fic, realmente REALMENTE quiero agradecerles a todos los que leyeron este fic, y a todos los que dejaron mensajes, quiero decirles, que los amoooo, y darles las gracias, fue gracias a sus comentarios que me anime a seguirle.

Quiero aclarar algo que no hice en el fic pasado, Rukia se amarro los tobillos con la manga rota de su traje, esto es referencia al Bushido, el camino del samurai.

Las mujeres que practicaban estas normas, al momento de darse la muerte digna, se amarraban los tobillos, con el objetivo de no caer con las piernas abiertas cuando murieran. (seee Rukia es Honorable ^^)

POLATRIX dile al tipo de la tanga que deje de acosarme, ya lo subi nyaaaa *se ve a sikkandda correr por todos lados tratando de alejarse del tipo en tanga*

El bakudo 564 gorokushi, es un "juego de palabras" esos tres numeros juntos se escucha como goroshi que significa asesinato o asesinar

Tenshi no sabishio es la soledad del angel en español nyuu ^0^

Ok, sin mas los dejo con el fic, disfrútenlo.

.

..

...

....

-Bueno ya llegamos- decía contenta Yoruichi quien se había tomado la molestia de cargar y llevárselos a todos. Ukitake estaba mareado, Rukia un poco sorprendida y Soi fong estaba roja como un tomate -ora, ora mira que parece que somos los primeros en llegar- todos miraron arriba, en donde una esfera hecha por sembonsakura impedía la vista, parecía que Byakuya tenia encerrado nuevamente a Ichigo.

Solo que no era Ichigo.

La esfera de sakuras es rota por el getsuga tensho de shirosaki quien vuelve a atacar con toda su furia hacia el capitán. Byakuya no se veía nada bien, los adornos de su cabello se habían caído un par de horas atrás dejando que su cabello corriera libre, tenia cicatrices por todo el rostro y su traje ahora estaba reducido a solo la parte inferior (así es chicas Byakuya shirtless XD)

-Me aburres capitán- dijo ichigo arrastrando las palabras -ya voy a matarte de una buena vez GETSUGA.....

-Ni sama!!!!!!, Ichigo no!!!-Grito Rukia

-Rukia!!!!!!- Renji había llegado en ese momento con Isane y Chad

-¿¿Renji??, Renji!!! Que bueno que estés bien- la peliengra estaba contenta de ver a su amigo sano y salvo, estaba a punto de correr hacia el, cuando sintió que la tomaban por la cintura y la levantaban en el aire.

-Ichigo suéltame- intento forcejear la pelinegra

-Yo no soy Ichigo- la fría voz de Shirosaki retumbo en los oídos de Rukia, quien levanto la mirada para conectarla con los maniacos ojos del hollow -¿tu?, ¿que haces aqui?- Rukia estaba confundida, pero un pensamiento la asusto -¿que le has hecho a Ichigo?-

-¿al rey?, nada, es solo que el es demasiado débil para luchar, el no es apto para vencer al capitán, de hecho, el no es apto para vencer a nadie que te haga algo, dado que para eso nací yo-

-¿¿¿¿¿ehhhh??????- se escucho por todos los presentes-

-permítanme explicar- Yoruichi se adelanto un poco -cuando Ichigo termino su entrenamiento para recuperar sus poderes, estuvo a punto de convertirse en Hollow, de hecho estuvimos a punto de matarlo, cuando, regreso a la normalidad, creímos que lo había logrado, pero nadie se dio cuenta de que habíamos hecho nacer al hollow interno, y es por eso que Ichigo esta en constante lucha interna-

-como les gusta a ti a Urahara jugar a ser dios- apareció la capitana de las fuerzas

demoníacas junto con sus oficiales y con Orihime quien estaba algo mareada -en verdad les encanta jugar con fuerzas que no pueden controlar.

-hola kokoro chan, hace mucho que no te veía- sonrió Yoruichi ignorando completamente el regaño de la capitana

-y como siempre ignorando las llamadas de atención- suspiro lentamente la capitana.

-oyeee ya suéltate ya llegamos- comenzó la teniente a sacudir a Inoue para que se soltara -ponte atenta- la pelimarron abrió los ojos y se asusto con lo que vio. la mansión Kuchiki casi en ruinas, el capitán del sexto escuadrón altamente herido, y a kurosaki kun, ese no era kurosaki kun.

-Inoue san, por favor- la voz del Quincy distrajo la atención de la pelimarron quien dio un grito ahogado al ver el estado en el que se encontraba nemu, -ayúdala por favor-

-fiuuuuuu, ¿¿¿¿pero que le hiciste???- pregunto Yoruichi con sorpresa al ver el moribundo estado en el que se encontraba la teniente del doceavo escuadrón.

-eso no importa, por favor inoue- suplicaba el arquero, no se perdonaría si lastimaba a la teniente, después de todo, ella no tenia la culpa que su padre fuera un monstruo maniaco.

_-_Sōten Kisshun- el escudo se abre rodeando a la teniente la cual comienza a respirar lentamente, pero con normalidad, cosa que alivia al arquero, quien regresa a prestar atención al campo de batalla.

-entonces, ¿estas diciendo que el Hollow interno de ichigo quiere proteger a Rukia?- pregunto Renji acercándose a la pelimorada

-no necesariamente, es un Hollow, como la criatura salvaje que es, solo quiere seguir su instinto, aunque este sea movido por el deseo de sangre en el campo de batalla, pero, creemos que era tanto el deseo de Ichigo por salvar a Rukia que de alguna manera el Hollow también siente igual, claro de una manera mas, torcida - Yoruichi levanto la mirada hacia los tres seres que se encontraban ahí, Byakuya parecía lívido, Shirosaki se estaba divirtiendo, y Rukia no entendía que estaba pasando.

-Hisana- Hablo el capitán en un susurro, mientras canalizaba su reiatsu en la forma final de sembonsakura atacando fieramente a Shirosaki que aun tenia a Rukia sujeta de la cintura.

-¿que capitán? la quieres, ven por ella, te la daré cuando me la arrebates de mis frías y muertas manos hahahahahahaha- Shirosaki lanzo a Rukia al aire para tener tiempo de usar las dos manos en tensa zangetsu, mando a volar al capitán justo a tiempo para alcanzar a atrapar a Rukia.

-oye tu, bájame, no me parece nada agradable que me usen de peluche- Rukia estaba molesta con el Hollow, ¿que se creía para mangonearla así?

-yo te trato como yo quiera princesa, cuando acabe con tu hermano y con el rey, vas a suplicar que te trate como ahora- la torcida sonrisa del Hollow comenzó a incomodar a Rukia, quien comenzó a desear que Ichigo regresara.

-suéltala!!- le grito el capitán regresando a toda velocidad, comenzó a atacar sin ton ni son, no había estrategia, no había plan, solo eran dos gigantes chocando, tratando de vencerse apura fuerza bruta. Aun así, shirosaki parecía no tener problemas con el capitán aun con Rukia sujeta de la cintura, podía luchar.

-¿que te parece si termino con tu hermano princesa?- pregunto fríamente el Hollow disfrutando la mirada de terror de la pelinegra -¿no? ¿No quieres?- continuo preguntando sin que la chica le diera una respuesta -ahh como lo siento, Getsugaaaa.....- una fuerte ola de Reiatsu comenzó a sentirse por todo el lugar. Inoue e Ishida estaban teniendo problemas en soportar la presión.

-oigan todos, miren a Byakuya!!!!- grito Yoruichi y todos voltearon hacia el capitán, estaba respirando con dificultado, las alas blancas ahora tenían un brillo rojo y por sobre su cabeza se alcanzaba a divisar algo blanco que comenzaba a crecer -esto esta mal, muy mal, el llanto del infante esta comenzando a consumir al huésped, Soi Fong tenemos que hacerlo ahora!!!-

La capitana del segundo escuadrón comenzó a correr hasta Shirosaki dándole una certera patada en el torso, por estar sujetando a Rukia no se alcanzo a proteger adecuadamente. Cuando asesto el golpe, Shirosaki soltó a Rukia, Renji se apresuro a atraparla, mientras veía como Shirosaki se retorcía de dolor, tenia en su pecho una placa con el emblema de la familia Kuchiki.

-Vamos Ichigo Vuelve a la normalidad!!!- le gritaba Yoruichi al convulsionante cuerpo del pelinaranja. En ese momento, la capitana, la teniente y la tercera oficial de las fuerzas demoníacas se pusieron en posición, rodeando al capitán quien ya estaba con la mitad del rostro cubierto.

-bakudo gorokushi tenshi no sabishio*- gritaron las tres chicas apuntando hacia un convulsionante Byakuya mientras las hebras de luz dorada se comenzaban a entretejer aprisionando al capitán -no se detengan y no se desconcentren- la capitana daba sus instrucciones cuando, con furia, sembonsakura regreso para atacarlas, mandando por los aires a Krist.

- ohhh mierda!!!- comenzó a maldecir la teniente - ¿ahora que? necesitamos 3 para que el bakudo se lleve a cabo -Ayameee!!!- le grita a la chica que quedaba. -sube, necesitamos tu ayuda-

-lo siento Inoue tengo que ir, por favor no nos falles- la chica alta se eleva en el aire dejando sola a Orihime con la daga y con su miedo, estaba aterrada, no había visto tanta violencia junta, por un lado Byakuya estaba siendo restringido, Ichigo estaba convulsionándose, Rukia y Renji estaban mal heridos, sin mencionar a Ishida y a la teniente Nemu que aun estaba inconciente.

-basta....esto es horrible .... Kurosaki kun- susurro quedito observando como el pelinaranja se convulsionaba violentamente tratando de recuperar el control de su cuerpo.

* * *

-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!- Krist caía en picada libre desde casi 300 metros de altura, ¿porque demonios terminaba siempre en esa clase de situaciones?, ¿porque no le pasaban cosas a Ayame o a Trix, ¿¿porque eh?? ¿¿eh?? Varios decían que era porque se lo merecía, quien sabe, canalizo su reiatsu lo suficiente para que el golpe no la matara, seguía dentro de la mansión Kuchiki pero algo lejos del lugar donde se estaba dando la batalla. Se levanto, estaba apunto de regresar cuando unos quedos sollozos llamaron su atención.

Lentamente se acerca hacia el lugar de donde provienen los llantos, era una pequeña la que se lamentaba abrazándose a si misma, sus lamentos infantiles le llegaron a Krist, realmente le cuesta verla sufrir, se acerca lo suficiente para poner su mano sobre la espalda de la pelirrosa.

-hola niña, dime ¿porque estas llorando?- pregunta dando suaves palmaditas en la espalda de yachiru.

La pequeña no contestaba, simplemente se aferraba más a lo que tenía en las manos mientras que dos pequeñas gotas traviesas salían de sus orbes.

-oye, no deberías estar aquí, se esta librando una batalla muy cerca y...-Krist detiene lo que esta diciendo mientras observa detenidamente el objeto -no puede ser, ¿es eso la mascara del arrancar? ¿Como sobrevivió?, esto cambia todo, a ver, dame la mascara- la chica se acerco a Yachiru pero solo recibió una mirada desprecio de la menor, quien salto para alejarse de ella.

-NO!!! Es mía!!!- grito Yachiru alejándose de la oficial lo mas rápido que pudo, corriendo hacia ninguna dirección en especifico.

-oiiii ven aca pequeño demonio pelirrosado, dame esa mascara- la chica de ojos gatunos no se iba a rendir, y menos ahora que había encontrado la manera de que todo saliera bien, se irguió antes de disparar un bakudo para atar a la pequeña, se acerco lo suficiente y la tomo en brazos. -gomen chibi pero es por el bien de todos- rápidamente regreso al campo de batalla, y alcanzo a ver como la humana pelimarron dejaba caer la daga al suelo y se ponía a llorar mientras que su teniente le gritaba con ira.

-vamos hazlo de una vez humana maldición, ¿que crees? ¿¿Que podemos estar así todo el día?? Ahhhhhggg mierda - gritaba la teniente por el dolor provocado al mantener la restricción.

-cálmate Trix, si te agitas durara menos, necesitamos que alguien mas lo haga- la capitana miraba a todos lados tratando de encontrar a alguien que quisiera matar al capitán, quién ya tenia toda la cara recubierta por ese material blanco como hueso -no aguantara mas tiempo, ni nosotros tampoco-

-Taichooooo!!!!- gritaba la oficial acercándose rápidamente con Yachiru amarrada en manos, - lo tengo, la encontré, taicho, esa mascara tiene la verdadera esencia del lamento del infante, podremos destruirla sin acabar con la vida de nadie- agitaba las manos para llamar la atención de todos.

Ichigo ya había recuperado el control de su cuerpo y estaba altamente herido, sé acerco hacia la chica -oiii yachiru, necesitamos que nos des esa mascara-

-noooo!!! Es mía, es lo único que queda de Cypher y no se los voy a dar- aun con los ojos rojos se podía observar la determinación de la pequeña, se dio la vuelta para morder el antebrazo de su captora con ira.

-óyeme ¿¿¿pero que te pasa!!!???- gimió de dolor la chica mientras la soltaba dejándola caer y rompiendo el bakudo. Yachiru aprovecho la distracción de la chica para darse a la fuga, quería huir de ahí, no le importaba lo que estaba pasando, pero no entregaría el ultimo vestigio de la existencia de su amigo.

Iba a desaparecer de ahí con su shumpo cuando unas calidas manos la tomaron de los hombros, era Rukia quien le estaba sonriendo maternalmente (N/A fade to blaaaaaaaaak w volveré a verla ahorita) al verla Yachiru no pudo evitar dejar libre todo el sentimiento que tenia guardado.

Rukia la abrazo con fuerza para que sintiera su apoyo -descuida Yachiru, todo ira bien,- la voz de Rukia calmo a la pequeña quien lentamente dejo de hacer fuerza sobre la mascara.

-lo prometes Kia?- pregunto con los ojos muy abiertos

-lo prometo yachiru- a pesar de todo, la teniente del escuadrón más rudo del gotei 13, aun era una niña pequeña.

-Inoue!!!-

-hai!!!!-

La chica le lanzo la daga a Rukia quien miro a Yachiru con determinación

-¿lista?

-lista-

Todo el lugar se lleno de una luz blanca, mientras se escucha el triste lamento de un infante

* * *

La mañana estaba pacifica, los pájaros cantaban, las cigarras rechinaban y el cuarto escuadrón estaba ocupadísimo con los heridos.

Renji había vuelto a la cama por ordenes de Unohana taicho, y esta vez había sido amarrado para que no se parara hasta que todas las heridas se cerraran, ichigo también estaba completamente vendado y llevaba una yukata negra.

Rukia también tenía vendas en los brazos y las piernas, producto de la batalla que tuvo con los guardias, Ishida tenía la cabeza vendada y las muñecas, nemu seguía inconciente pero estable, gracias a Inoue, quien no tenía heridas corporales, porque no entro al campo de batalla.

Mayuri, quien ya había remplazado las partes dañadas de su cuerpo, Chad, Isane, Yoruichi, Yachiru, Soifong, Trix, Ayame, Krist y Kokoro, estaban sentados en la oficina de la capitana Unohana esperando tener noticias sobre el estado del capitán Kuchiki quien estaba en terapia intensiva recuperándose lentamente.

Entro la capitana a su despacho viendo como casi todos los presentes la miraban con dudas, ella les sonrió, calmando así los ánimos. Las chicas de las fuerzas demoníacas se pusieron de pie y caminaron a la salida -nosotros no tenemos mas que hacer aquí, nos retiramos,- anuncio la capitana seguida de sus tres oficiales principales y mejores amigas.

Caminaban por el pasillo cuando alcanzaron a ver una figura pelinaranja que caminaba hacia los jardines del cuarto escuadrón donde se encontraba otra shinigami, mas pequeña, de cabello negro, las cuatro se sonrieron con complicidad y desaparecieron de ahí.

Ichigo caminaba hacia Rukia hasta que quedo frente a ella -hola Rukia-

La pelinegra no dijo nada, lo miraba con ojos llorosos, como en aquella ocasión. -¿oye a que viene esa mirada?- pregunto irritado al ver la falta de responsiva.

-baka, no debiste haber venido- Rukia le dio la espalda, no soportaría mirar a Ichigo, la culpa la estaba comiendo viva.

-vine a salvarte, y como en aquella ocasión, no voy a tomar en cuenta ninguno de tus comentarios- Rukia sonrió aunque Ichigo no pudo verlo, suavemente el viento corre por la mejilla de la pelinegra.

-Byakuya ¿que haces aquí?- la pregunta llena de desprecio del pelinaranja hace voltearse a la shinigami, del otro lado del jardín, el capitán del sexto escuadrón se acercaba hacia ellos, ya no tenia heridas abiertas, estaba vendado de casi todo el cuerpo como Ichigo, vestía un kimono gris y aun no tenia las kenseikan en su cabello. Llego hasta donde se encontraban los chicos y los miro seriamente.

-¿ni sama?- pregunto Rukia mientras el capitán del sexto escuadrón se sentaba sobre sus piernas y bajaba la cabeza a ras del suelo, símbolo de completa sumisión y disculpa.

-ni sama!!!- rukia se adelanto para ayudar a su hermano a levantarse -no tienes que hacer eso, yo no soy digna de tu humillación.

Byakuya levanto lentamente el rostro hasta encontrarse con el de Rukia, dos amargas lagrimas salían de los ojos del capitán, estaba arrepentido, avergonzado, pero sobre todo, estaba furioso consigo mismo, se sentía la peor escoria del mundo, ¿como había permitido que eso pasara? ¿Como podría ver de nuevo a los ojos de su esposa? pero sobre todo, ¿como conseguiría el perdón de su hermana?

-ni sama, no te lastimes así, yo entiendo, estabas bajo el control de un Hollow, una bestia maligna, no tienes que sentirte mal por eso- Rukia le sonreía pacíficamente.

-CYPHER NO ERA NI UN HOLLOW NI BESTIA MALIGNA- grito yachiru quien había escuchado todo -son, son, son, SON UNOS MALVADOS- salio corriendo de ahí la pelirrosada, corrió, corrió y corrió hasta que llego al punto mas alto del seireitei, en donde antes estaba el Soukyoku, camina hasta la orilla del risco y se sienta, sacando un papelito que para ser relativamente nuevo ya estaba muy doblado y comienza a leer.

_-Mi querida amiga siempre estaré aquí tu sirviente fiel yo Soy  
Hermanos de corazón, vine a este lugar para darte toda Protección mi vida por ti daré, el tirano seré yo. _

_Cuantas cosas nuestro destino nos dará, toda nuestra vida  
Siempre lamentare_

_El__ futuro de los dos la violencia dividió _

_Hasta el fin del mundo mi alma te cuidara  
Y el verte feliz siempre deseare _

_Mi querida amiga siempre estaré aquí tu sirviente fiel yo Soy  
Hermanos de corazón, vine a este lugar para darte toda Protección mi vida por ti daré, el tirano seré yo_

_Cuando yo llegue a este extraño lugar, una linda niña Capturo mi atención, era su sonrisa lo que a mi me agrado A primera vista, ella me enamoro _

_Tus deseos me pediste ordenar… Me pediste que yo me quedara en este lugar yo lo cumpliré y así  
Tú sonreirás…  
Aún no se porque me siento tan mal _

_Mi querida amiga siempre estaré aquí, el destino de los dos  
Con tristeza en el corazón, la merienda de hoy Es un flan con mucho amor  
Tu sonrisa real volvió Mi vida por fin brillo. _

_Algún día en este lugar me encontraran  
Y el enfado de esta gente no se evitara,  
Si ya no hay remedio a lo que el destino traerá  
No te debes preocupar la culpa mía será,  
Apresúrate, sal corriendo de aquí, tienes que escapar y ya no mirar atrás  
Todo estará bien tú y yo somos similar  
Nada me pasara ya no debes de llorar. _

_Mi querida amiga tomare tu lugar, el destino decidió  
No debemos continuar, si tu actuaste mal problema tomare  
Tu esencia en mi estará el tirano morirá. _

_Hace mucho tiempo en algún lugar existía un reino de una amarga  
Humanidad, en esa tierra solo podía gobernar la querida  
Y hermosa alma de mi amiga, _

_Aunque el mundo valla en contra de los dos,  
Contigo a mi lado siempre caminare,  
Nunca olvides que siempre yo te cuidare, y verte sonreír  
Siempre deseare. _

_Mi querida amiga siempre estaré aquí tu sirviente fiel yo Soy  
Hermanos de corazón, vine a este lugar para darte toda Protección mi vida por ti el tirano seré yo-_

Cerró los ojos y guardo la hoja con tristeza

-Si pudiera lograr yo volver a nacer, pediría Jugar contigo otra vez- Yachiru se dio la vuelta rápidamente, detrás de ella se encontraba un niño que aparentaba la misma edad de ella, vestía una bata blanca y detrás de ella tenia un par de alas igualmente blancas de cabello negro, sonrisa candida y

-¿Cypher?, tus ojos, son miel ahora- dijo Yachiru sorprendida.

-así eran antes de morir amiga mía, gracias por guardar mi poema- los chibis se dieron un abrazo, mientras el viento corría alegremente por el lugar, de alguna u otra manera, sabían que el llanto del infante había terminado.

Fin

.

..

...

....

......

.............

................

* * *

...............

............

......

….

…

..

.

Epilogo

ADVERTENCIA: alto, ALTISIMO CONTENIDO MELOSO E ICHIRUKI /lemon azucarado

Era de noche en Karakura, llegaban finalmente a la casa Kurosaki, todos los amigos se habían despedido una vez que pasaron al mundo humano.

_**FLASHBACK**_

_Estaban todos reunidos para darle la despedida a los R__yoka y Rukia regresaba con ellos, esto, gracias a la insistencia del Capitán Ukitake en que ella regresara a sus deberes._

_Una__ vez del otro lado, Ishida, Chad, Inoue, Ichigo y Rukia se sonreían amistosamente._

_-Bueno que aventura- __comenzó el arquero-_

_-que bueno que todo salio bien- continuo la pelimarron_

_-........- Chado no dijo nada solo __asintió con la cabeza_

_-__será mejor que nos vayamos a casa, Rukia- dijo el pelinaranja antes de encaminarse con la pelinegra hacia el lado opuesto._

_-matte, Kuchiki san- Inoue __detuvo a Rukia un momento mientras Ichigo seguía caminando._

_-que pasa Inoue?- pregunto la pelinegra_

_-__por favor, Kuchiki san, cuida mucho a Kurosaki kun- dijo la pelimarron con lagrimas en los ojos._

_-lo __haré, Inoue- fue lo ultimo que dijo la pelinegra antes de irse corriendo para alcanzar a Ichigo._

_** FIN FLASHBACK**_

Abrieron la puerta y un Ishin Kurosaki vestido de oso polar agarro a rukia dándole un abrazo de oso.

-MI TERCERA HIJA ESTA EN CASA BUAAAAAAAAAA BUAAAAA!!!!!!!- gimoteaba el señor, antes de ser golpeado en la cabeza por su hijo

-OYE VIEJO, DEJA A RUKIA EN PAZ!!!!- le grito molesto el pelinaranja, al tiempo que lo mandaba volar por los aires.

-¿tu padre no va a cambiar verdad?- pregunto alegre la pelinegra

-supongo que no- contesto con el ceño fruncido el pelinaranja

Subieron las escaleras hasta llegar a la habitación de Ichigo. Rápidamente Rukia entro a su closet y se encerró en el, sorprendiendo al pelinaranja por el golpe que le había dado a la puerta.

-oii Rukia, ¿estas bien?- pregunto preocupado Ichigo, abriendo lentamente la puerta, solo un poco, para divisar el cuerpecito de la shinigami, parecía que estaba tratando de aguantarse las lágrimas, porque tenía pequeñas convulsiones.

Ichigo sonrió, recordando las palabras de Byakuya

_**FLASHBACK**_

_-Ichigo, te encargo a Rukia, __por favor, cuídala como yo no pude hacerlo- Byakuya hizo una leve reverencia ante el atónito Ichigo_

_**FIN FLASHBACK**_

-ya paso enana, ahora estas donde perteneces- comenzó Ichigo tratando de recuperar el animo de la pelinegra sin éxito

-oiiii vamos Rukia, pretendes quedarte toda la vida en el closet?- pregunto con las manos en la cabeza, -no seas cabezona enana- Ichigo comenzaba a molestarse por el silencio de la chica, no había ido a partírsela, literalmente, para que ahora se hiciera la muda.

Con el ceño fruncido miro hacia la habitación, tenia que haber algo que le ayudara, y no tardo en encontrarlo, sonrió y se sentó en la silla a espaldas del armario.

-si, ya lo se, pero ¿y si no quiere hablar conmigo?- comenzó Ichigo a hablar solo, o eso pensaba Rukia porque seguían de espaldas.

-no se, ya intente hablarle, insultarla, fuera de eso no se me ocurre nada mas- Rukia ahora tenia la duda de ver con quien hablaba Ichigo, se dio la vuelta para encontrarse con la espalda del pelinaranja.

-no puedo comprarle un helado, ya es de noche y la heladería esta cerrada, sabes, tus ideas no me están ayudando- Rukia se había levantado finalmente y estaba sentada en el armario mirando la espalda de Ichigo, realmente, realmente tenia que saber con quien hablaba el pelinaranja, que se le podía hacer, era curiosa.

Se acerco lentamente hasta quedar sobre el hombro derecho de Ichigo, ahí pudo ver su peluche de chappy que estaba en el regazo de Ichigo.

-esa es una magnifica idea- contesto finalmente el pelinaranja.

-¿que? ¿que te dijo chappy?- pregunto la pelinegra, cuando Ichigo giro el rostro y le dio un beso en la mejilla, la chica no pudo mas que abrir mucho los ojos, por la sorpresa, haciéndose a un lado y alejándose un poco de Ichigo.

-me dijo que te diera un beso- contesto Ichigo sonriente por la mirada de Rukia.

-¿porque?- preguntó la chica temblando y dejándose caer al suelo, Ichigo se levanto de la silla y tomo a Rukia en brazos para depositarla suavemente en su cama, al ver que estaba temblando solo se acerco y beso suavemente su frente.

-Rukia Perdóname, no debí haberte dejado ir- ahora era Ichigo quien temblaba, pero de ira, sus ojos reflejaban ira y sus labios estaban secos.

-Nadie sabia que esto pasaría Ichigo, no puedes culparte- Rukia trato de sacar fuerzas de quien sabe donde, para mostrarse apacible ante el chico.

-no, basta Rukia, no hagas eso, siempre eres la fuerte, siempre estas ahí cuando te necesito, déjame ahora ser yo quien te de fuerza- Ichigo se levanto y le volvió a dar la espalda a la shinigami.

-han sido tantas veces, que ya perdí la cuenta- dijo Ichigo con un claro tono de vergüenza en su voz.

-eso no es cierto- comenzó la pelinegra dándole la contra.

-claro que si, ¿quieres que te las diga?- ichigo hizo ademán de conteo con sus dedos -cuando me diste tus poderes, cuando me mostraste que es necesario ayudar a otros aunque no sea tu familia, cuando me ayudaste a desencadenarme de mi pasado, cuando me salvaste de tu hermano y Renji aquella vez, cuando regresaste, ¿quieres que continué?- el shinigami se volvió a dar la vuelta para encarar a la chica.

-eres todo, gracias a ti finalmente mi mundo esta despejado y puedo ver con claridad, en donde he estado, y hacia donde voy, y, cuando llegue a donde voy, quiero que sigas ahí- lenta pero decididamente Ichigo tomo el rostro de Rukia en sus manos y le dio un tierno beso, que ambos chicos estaban deseando y que a pesar de la inocencia del mismo, les quemaba en las entrañas.

Ambos lo sentían, sentían que ese era el tan añorado beso, que ambos habían rogado desde hace muchas noches pero que ningún de los dos se había atrevido a dar.

Paso la chica sus brazos por el cuello del pelinaranja, justo cuando el intenta entrar en su boca, dando pequeños mordiscos en el labio inferior de la chica, haciéndola soltar cortos gemidos para gusto del chico.

El shinigami se separo de Rukia para su propio disguste, pero luego sonrió, verla con las mejillas sonrosadas y esa mirada apenada. Era todo un placer para el shinigami.

-Rukia yo te necesito, necesito que seas mía- nuevamente el chico toma la cabeza para nuevamente besarla, pero esta vez con voracidad, con hambre, se iba a satisfacer de ella. Rukia se separo bruscamente del beso.

-no, Ichigo, lo siento, pero yo…. Yo…- nuevamente las lagrimas brotaron de sus ojos - yo no puedo, porque… porque….- Ichigo puso su dedo anular sobre los labios de la pequeña

-no tienes que decir nada, no me importa, yo te amo- volvió a besarla lentamente, necesitaba ganarse su confianza, hacerle entender que no importa lo que pasara, el estaría siempre para ella, que viviría por su felicidad, y moriría en cualquier momento, con tal de verla a salvo y feliz.

Suavemente la recostó sobre la cama quedando sobre ella, se levanto un poco y sus miradas se conectaron por un minuto que pareció una eternidad, pero a ninguno de los dos les pareció incomodar.

Volvieron a besarse, las manos de Ichigo acunaban la cabeza de Rukia y las manos de Rukia estaban aprisionadas entre su pecho y el torso del pelinaranja. No supieron cuando paso, pero de un momento a otro la ropa ya comenzó a ser un obstáculo entre sus cuerpos, querían sentirse, completamente y sin restricciones.

El cuerpo caliente y suave de Rukia estaba volviendo loco Ichigo, la evidencia estaba en el bulto que se había formado en sus pantalones. Rukia dio un respingo al sentir a Ichigo y desvió la mirada con pena.

-no te apenes, que esta así por tu culpa- rió el pelinaranja mientras besaba el cuello de la shinigami para pasar hacia sus pequeños y blancos senos. Comenzó a jugar lentamente con ellos, haciendo que Rukia soltara suspiros silenciosos.

-no, ichigo, basta- Rukia se levanto quedándose sentada enfrente de Ichigo y se cubrió con sus brazos.

-¿porque?- pregunto el pelinaranja volviendo a morderle el cuello

-quisiera tener mejor cuerpo, como Inoue, o Matsumoto- Rukia miraba hacia un lado, esa faceta tímida era única, e Ichigo estaba empezando a gustarle, sobre todo si solo el la conocía y era capaz de sacarla a flote.

-Tonterías, así estas perfecta- volvió a tocar los rosados pezones de la chica haciéndola arquearse. –son suaves y tienen el tamaño perfecto para tu cuerpo, todo en ti tiene el tamaño adecuado- Ichigo volvió a besarla, pero esta vez bajo la mano hasta el centro de su cuerpo, desde que había comenzado a besarla quería llegar ahí, sabia que tenia que ser paciente, cualidad no presente en el siempre impetuoso chico, pero por ella haría un cambio de reglas.

-ahhhh Ichi…no, ahí no, soy muy ahhh…sensible- Rukia cerro los ojos mientras se dejaba hacer, con cuidado Ichigo comenzó a jugar con ella, aun asi, parecía no necesario, ya estaba lista, pero aun así, quería tomarse su tiempo para que ella también lo disfrutara, aunque sus pantalones estaban amenazando con estallar.

Finalmente se deshizo de los pantalones y de la ropa interior, con calma se coloco justo en la entrada de Rukia –es la primera vez que hago esto, así que si te lastimo...- dijo Ichigo entrando lentamente en Rukia. Quien dio un gritito ahogado por la molestia de la invasión.

- lo siento Rukia, es que eres tan pequeña- se disculpo el joven, mientras se movía hacia dentro y hacia fuera tratando de que la shinigami se acostumbrara a tenerlo dentro. Estar dentro de Rukia lo estaba sacando de control, se lo había imaginado varias veces, pero jamás sospecho se sentiría tan calido, tan embriagantemente sensual, y eso, sin contar con el show erótico que tenia debajo de el. La siempre fuerte y ruda pelinegra ahora estaba reducida a un borreguito, los ojitos brillosos, la respiración entre cortada, los labios entreabiertos, los pequeños montes que eran sus senos, subiendo y bajando al compás de las embestidas.

-¿te duele?- pregunto preocupado el shinigami cuando aumento la velocidad, ya no podía aguantar mas, la dulce tortura de estar dentro de ella, lo estaba matando.

-ah..ahhhh es…estoy bien ahhh!!- alcanzo a gemir la pelinegra cerrando sus piernas detrás de la espalda del pelinaranja.

-ahhhh Rukia- termino Ichigo dentro de la shinigami sintiendo como las paredes internas de la chica se cerraban a su alrededor, haciendo mas larga su dulce agonía.

Finalmente salio de Rukia acostándose a un lado de la shinigami a la altura de su pecho, quería escuchar los salvajes latidos del corazón de la shinigami, SU shinigami, y acunarse con ellos.

Lentamente se fueron quedando dormidos, abrazados el uno al otro, ya mañana seria otro día, pero esta noche, esta noche, para cada uno, solo el otro existía

FIN

WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

¿Que onda?

¿Que tal?

¿Les gusto?

Espero que si,

MUCHAS MUCHAS MUUUUUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE ME ACOMPAÑARON DURANTE LA CREACION, ESTE FIC ESTA DEDICADO A TODOS USTEDES

Nos leemos

Sikkandda fuera


End file.
